Free At Last
by pandemoniax3
Summary: Castielle, beloved Omega Princess of Caelum has just been told that she was to be mated to Alpha Dean Winchester of Lauregaea, without her prior knowledge. With her uncle, Metatron, as King Regent, him, Crown Prince Michael, and the King's counsel decided that as Michael's first official decree, Castielle is to be betrothed in order to join Kingdoms for the upcoming war.
1. Excerpt

A/N: This is an excerpt of a story that I am currently writing. If people like it, I will continue to publish. I have an AO3 (same username).

A/B/O, Underage, Age Difference, Omega Castiel, Alpha Dean, Arranged Marriage, Female!Castiel

Comments, Reviews, yay!

* * *

><p>The bee, startled from the puffs of breath as the Princess spoke, launched itself off the Gardenia to float across the Greenhouse for another source of pollen. Unfazed, Castiel pushed aside a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she lazily looked back to see her flustered hand maiden with her gaze down.<p>

"Was there something you needed from me, Hannah?"

Shaken out of her admiration, Hannah stepped forward, making sure at first to close the door behind her to prevent anything from coming in or going out. Clearing her throat, she looked up to see the Princess looking up at her from the ground, kneeling in place.

"Y-yes, my Lady… His H-highness has summoned you to the throne room… He wishes to see you immediately."

Sighing, Castielle slowly rose to her feet, making sure to brush off any stray soil or grass from her indigo, silk garb. Readjusting the flow of her dress and readjusting the golden bands and bangles from her arms and wrists, she stepped forward, walking out the door with Hannah following closely behind her.

Princess Castielle was known throughout the lands as the Kingdom's most beloved. She walked with such grace that made Hannah fall in love with the Princess even more than she already had. Although she was only 13 years old, and an Omega to boot, the Kingdom loved her. Everyone, even the blind and deaf could see that she had such a kind and loving nature that made the people want her affections; and in turn, Castielle loved her Kingdom as much as a 13 year old could. Some believed that it was her Omega designation that gave her such a motherly-affection for her people.

Even with her persona, Castielle was gorgeous at such a young age, destined to be one of the most beautiful royals that Caelum has ever seen. Even Hannah could see that whichever Alpha Prince that catches her eye would be a lucky one. Her Highness would attract a suitable mate and she would have beautiful pups with her high cheek bones and her sharpened nose. Her dark, brown, flowing hair shapes her strong jaw and flawless face. Even her piercing, bright, blue eyes would grace her Alpha with such love and affections.

Looking up, Hannah almost stumbled into the Princess when she stopped at the doors of the Throne room. She was so lost in thought; she hadn't realized that they walked throughout the Castle to where they were now. Coughing, Hannah fixed herself upright in order to cover her carelessness, making sure to glare at the two soldiers who were snickering quietly.

Castielle turned to said two foot soldiers guarding the doors and smiled in a little smile of hers that had their hearts flutter.

"Good morning, Daniel. Good morning, Bartholomew."

Your Grace," the two spoke in unison before they stepped forward and opened the door in synchronization. As Castielle stepped forward, the two bowed in reverence before closing the doors behind her, leaving her in the presence of his Highness.

Castielle never really liked the Throne room. Even though she grew up and made appearances for events as her duty as the princess, the room was always too gaudy for her. The Throne itself was a bit tacky in her opinion; solid gold, intricate engravings in Enochian, solid gems encrusted within and the softest silks and satins for padding. _Oiad_, _help me._ Castielle barely contained her urge to roll her eyes whenever she saw it.

On the throne sat Metatron, angled sideways as he rested his chin on a propped up fist. Behind him to his right was Inias, his personal servant. In his hand held a parchment in which Castielle thought nothing of it. It was normal for Inias to carry around some kind of document for Metatron to look over.

Walking forward, Castielle stopped short of the stairs leading to the Throne, bowing in respect to the man on the throne.

"Uncle, you called for me?" Metatron jumped slightly, turning to look at his niece. Grinning, he sat up straight, folding his hands in front of his face.

"Castielle, _ol hoath… _I did in fact call for you; which is good that you came as soon as I did so. I have important matters to discuss with you and they are very urgent."

Holding his hand out without a glance, Inias silently stepped up to place the parchment into his hand. Smirking, Metatron waved the scroll in Castielle's direction.

"Do you know what this is, my sweet?"

Shaking her head no, she waited for her uncle to continue.

"_This_… is a proposal! From King John Winchester of Lauregaea." Giggling, he continued. "This is a _proposal_ of joining our two kingdoms, _ol hoath._ An alliance through _marriage!_"

Metatron's cheeks were a rosy red, his body vibrating in uncontainable excitement. Castielle looked at her uncle with narrowed eyes and a pinched expression.

"That is rather… commendable, Uncle. But… what does it have to do with me?"

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he turned to his beloved niece.

"Castielle… _Ol hoath…_" Standing, Metatron walked down the steps of the throne, bringing a hand to her ace. He brushed her cheek with a thumb as he whispered. "It is a proposal of marriage between you and his heir, the Crowned Prince, Dean."

"_What!?_" Castielle hissed in between her teeth. Usually so calm and reserved in nature such as a stereotypical omega, Castielle allowed herself to retaliate against this one thing. "Have you already responded?" The words felt like sand in her mouth, scratching at her throat.

Metatron snickered before circling behind her, gently pulling her hair back behind her shoulders like a thoughtful predator. He leaned forwards and sighed softly in her ear. Once Castielle began to feel as if time stopped, Metatron whispered in her ear, "Yes, I have _ol hoath._ I sent a messenger with a reply, right before you came."

Castielle wasn't sure if she heard correctly, a sudden ringing in her ear as blood began to rush to her head making her feel light headed.

"W-what? What, pray tell, was your response, Uncle?" Castielle chewed on her inner cheek, trying to prevent herself from bursting out with something she would probably later regret.

"Well, my little _omega_," a word that for the first time in her life made her flinch. "I said yes, you and Dean are to be mated, and if it all goes according to plan, in three moons."

Wrenching herself from her uncle, infuriated she growled as silver began to bleed out into her irises.

"I did _not_ consent to this, Uncle—nor do you have the authority, _Beta._"

At the blatant show of disrespect, Metatron growled and in a blink of an eye, he had stepped right up with a hand wrapped tight around her throat, pinching tightly. Instinctively, Castielle exposed what little of her neck that she could, but with a last ounce of defiance, she kept her eyes on his face, looking straight into the copper of his eyes. Metatron was closing in with yellow, crooked teeth as he snapped at her in a show of dominance. She could feel the tears beginning to flow down her cheeks, burning by the heat of her Uncle's rank breath that seemed to come impossibly closer.

"You will show me the respect that I deserve, _Omega_!" Snapped his teeth once more, he dropped her heavily.

Castielle could feel the ghost of his fingertips around her neck, a ghost pain constricting her breath as her vision narrowed, blackening around the edges.

"I will do what I wish. I hold the crown—"

"As King Regent! You must forget that Michael is turning of age in the next moon. What does _he_ have to say about this!?"

Metatron glared at his niece, still standing with her hand protectively wrapped around her neck. He saw her mouth opening in the form of a continuous retort before she doors of the Grand Hall opened. Smirking, he turned around to see Michael standing in the archway.y.


	2. Chapter 1: Equal in the Eyes of OIAD

"Princess…"

Castielle slowly turned her blue gaze from the fluttering butterfly to behind her shoulder. Hannah, her personal servant, was standing halfway between the outside and the inside of the Royal Greenhouse, shuffling nervously between her feet.

"Hello, Hannah. How are you this morning?"

The corner of her lips turned upwards at her servant's blush and slight nod of her head.

"I'm doing quite well; how about yourself, m' lady?"

Castielle turned her head back around to the side as she saw a bumble bee land on the tip of a nearby Gardenia plant, its soft yellow and black body contrasting against the ivory-hued flower. Shuffling a little closer on the balls of her feet, she closely examined the little creature collect pollen. If it wasn't for the sound of Hannah's feet across the dirt path behind her, she would have forgotten to respond in favor of watching the busy bee work.

"I am… doing quite fine actually. Thank you for asking, Hannah."

The bee, startled from the puffs of breath as the Princess spoke, launched itself off the Gardenia to float across the Greenhouse for another source of pollen. Unfazed, Castiel pushed aside a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she lazily looked back to see her flustered hand maiden with her gaze down.

"Was there something you needed from me, Hannah?"

Shaken out of her admiration, Hannah stepped forward, making sure at first to close the door behind her to prevent anything from coming in or going out. Clearing her throat, she looked up to see the Princess looking up at her from the ground, kneeling in place.

"Y-yes, my Lady… His H-highness has summoned you to the throne room… He wishes to see you immediately."

Sighing, Castielle slowly rose to her feet, making sure to brush off any stray soil or grass from her indigo, silk garb. Readjusting the flow of her dress and readjusting the golden bands and bangles from her arms and wrists, she stepped forward, walking out the door with Hannah following closely behind her.

Princess Castielle was known throughout the lands as the Kingdom's most beloved. She walked with such grace that made Hannah fall in love with the Princess even more than she already had. Although she was only 13 years old, and an Omega to boot, the Kingdom loved her. Everyone, even the blind and deaf could see that she had such a kind and loving nature that made the people want her affections; and in turn, Castielle loved her Kingdom as much as a 13 year old could. Some believed that it was her Omega designation that gave her such a motherly-affection for her people.

Even with her persona, Castielle was gorgeous at such a young age, destined to be one of the most beautiful royals that Caelum has ever seen. Even Hannah could see that whichever Alpha Prince that catches her eye would be a lucky one. Her Highness would attract a suitable mate and she would have beautiful pups with her high cheek bones and her sharpened nose. Her dark, brown, flowing hair shapes her strong jaw and flawless face. Even her piercing, bright, blue eyes would grace her Alpha with such love and affections.

Looking up, Hannah almost stumbled into the Princess when she stopped at the doors of the Throne room. She was so lost in thought; she hadn't realized that they walked throughout the Castle to where they were now. Coughing, Hannah fixed herself upright in order to cover her carelessness, making sure to glare at the two soldiers who were snickering quietly.

Castielle turned to said two foot soldiers guarding the doors and smiled in a little smile of hers that had their hearts flutter.

"Good morning, Daniel. Good morning, Bartholomew."

Your Grace," the two spoke in unison before they stepped forward and opened the door in synchronization. As Castielle stepped forward, the two bowed in reverence before closing the doors behind her, leaving her in the presence of his Highness.

Castielle never really liked the Throne room. Even though she grew up and made appearances for events as her duty as the princess, the room was always too gaudy for her. The Throne itself was a bit tacky in her opinion; solid gold, intricate engravings in Enochian, solid gems encrusted within and the softest silks and satins for padding. Oiad, help me. Castielle barely contained her urge to roll her eyes whenever she saw it.

On the throne sat Metatron, angled sideways as he rested his chin on a propped up fist. Behind him to his right was Inias, his personal servant. In his hand held a parchment in which Castielle thought nothing of it. It was normal for Inias to carry around some kind of document for Metatron to look over.

Walking forward, Castielle stopped short of the stairs leading to the Throne, bowing in respect to the man on the throne.

"Uncle, you called for me?" Metatron jumped slightly, turning to look at his niece. Grinning, he sat up straight, folding his hands in front of his face.

"Castielle, ol hoath… I did in fact call for you; which is good that you came as soon as I did. I have important matters to discuss with you and they are very urgent."

Holding his hand out without a glance, Inias silently stepped up to place the parchment into his hand. Smirking, Metatron waved the scroll in Castielle's direction.

"Do you know what this is, my sweet?"

Shaking her head no, she waited for her uncle to continue.

"This… is a proposal! From King John Winchester of Lauregaea." Giggling, he continued. "This is a proposal of joining our two kingdoms, ol hoath. An alliance through marriage!"

Metatron's cheeks were a rosy red, his body vibrating in uncontainable excitement. Castielle looked at her uncle with narrowed eyes and a pinched expression.

"That is rather… commendable, Uncle. But… what does it have to do with me?"

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he turned to his beloved niece.

"Castielle… Ol hoath…" Standing, Metatron walked down the steps of the throne, bringing a hand to her ace. He brushed her cheek with a thumb as he whispered. "It is a proposal of marriage between you and his heir, the Crowned Prince, Dean."

"What!?" Castielle hissed in between her teeth. Usually so calm and reserved in nature such as a stereotypical omega, Castielle allowed herself to retaliate against this one thing. "Have you already responded?" The words felt like sand in her mouth, scratching at her throat.

Metatron snickered before circling behind her, gently pulling her hair back behind her shoulders like a thoughtful predator. He leaned forwards and sighed softly in her ear. Once Castielle began to feel as if time stopped, Metatron whispered in her ear, "Yes, I have ol hoath. I sent a messenger with a reply, right before you came."

Castielle wasn't sure if she heard correctly, a sudden ringing in her ear as blood began to rush to her head making her feel light headed.

"W-what? What, pray tell, was your response, Uncle?" Castielle chewed on her inner cheek, trying to prevent herself from bursting out with something she would probably later regret.

"Well, my little omega," a word that for the first time in her life made her flinch. "I said yes, you and Dean are to be mated, and if it all goes according to plan, in three moons."

Wrenching herself from her uncle, infuriated she growled as silver began to bleed out into her irises.

"I did not consent to this, Uncle—nor do you have the authority, Beta."

At the blatant show of disrespect, Metatron growled and in a blink of an eye, he had stepped right up with a hand wrapped tight around her throat, pinching tightly. Instinctively, Castielle exposed what little of her neck that she could, but with a last ounce of defiance, she kept her eyes on his face, looking straight into the copper of his eyes. Metatron was closing in with yellow, crooked teeth as he snapped at her in a show of dominance. She could feel the tears beginning to flow down her cheeks, burning by the heat of her Uncle's rank breath that seemed to come impossibly closer.

"You will show me the respect that I deserve, Omega!" Snapped his teeth once more, he dropped her heavily.

Castielle could feel the ghost of his fingertips around her neck, a ghost pain constricting her breath as her vision narrowed, blackening around the edges.

"I will do what I wish. I hold the crown—"

"As King Regent! You must forget that Michael is turning of age in the next moon. What does he have to say about this!?"

Metatron glared at his niece, still standing with her hand protectively wrapped around her neck. He saw her mouth opening in the form of a continuous retort before she doors of the Grand Hall opened. Smirking, he turned around to see Michael standing in the archway. In the corner of his eye, he saw Castielle run past into the arms of her approaching brother.

"Michael, thank Oiad that you are here. Uncle is abusing his rights as Regent, Brother. He is trying to send me away!"

Michael carefully gripped at his sister's arms and gently peeled her off of his person.

"Yes, I know," he frowned at her frantic behavior, unbecoming of a lady of royalty. In that instant, he saw the hurt and betrayal flicker in her eyes as she took a step back. "Castielle, Ella."

"Do not call me that," she snapped.

Sighing, he continued, "This is to better our Kingdom, Sister. You know that Abaddon is gathering her troops for unknown reasons; we need to be prepared in case there is upcoming battle." He stepped forward, reaching out to touch his sister only falling short as she took a step back.

"Puppy, you're only 13. You are young, yes, but you are an omega that has a duty to her country."

Castielle bore her teeth, annoyed that for the second time that day she was being labeled as her second-gender.

"This is not fair," she hissed. "What happened to Equal in the Eyes of Oiad, Brother? Do you expect me to just be okay with this?"

Like an oncoming storm, Michael—for the first time—used his Alpha voice on his sister, voice booming like thunder as he felt the rise of his hackles in annoyance and regret.

"You will stop this, Castielle Jeanette Angelus, right this instant!"

Castielle slumped over, uncontrollable of her actions as her biology dictates her reactions to that of authority.

"This was a decision by Uncle and me, along with the King's Counsel. It is by decree, my first act as the coming King. I claim the Throne in less than a moon cycle, if you forgot Sister. I will not have you sully my rule as King of Caelum."

Digging her nails deep into the flesh of her palms, she quietly noted, "I have not had my first heat, yet." She kept her gaze at the floor, tears burning in her eyes.

"It will not matter. You are promised and duty bound to Dean Winchester. You will honour this promise and this contract."

Quickly wiping her face, Castielle looked up at her brother, face voice of any emotion.

"As you wish, Alpha." She looked to her Uncle, watching him in disgust as he chewed at his thumb in excitement. She gave a curt bow to the both of them and proceeded to walk towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Puppy," Michael quietly whispered. Castielle stopped in her tracks, avoiding the simple act of turning around and looking at her brother. Surely she had heard right, but at that moment she did not care. Without a word, she nodded at the soldiers to open the doors and proceeded to storm off to her room.

Not knowing when, Hannah was in step with Castielle, following three steps behind her. Her head was bowed in what looked like shame; which Castielle probably assumed it was due to the loudness of the events in the Throne room—they weren't exactly being quiet. Her room was quite far from the Throne room, however with every step; her annoyance was growing that much more. She needed to run.

Chewing her bottom lip raw, Castielle began to tear at her hands, ripping the rings off of her fingers and grabbing blindly at the circlet on her head. She threw them on the floor as she walked faster. She pulled up the edge of her dress and proceeded to rip it off her body, uncaring of such lewd display in public. Hannah, being the good servant that she was, was running around and picking up what she could, silent in shock at the Princess' unruly behavior.

Letting out a scream, Castielle started off on a sprint, progressively going into a run; her slippers flying off of her feet as she jumped, quickly transitioning into a small, black ball of fur, darting off quickly through the entrance of the castle and into the neighboring woods. It was seen as barbaric to let loose your wolf, she knew. Michael had let her know over and over growing up that Royals were supposed to be in control of their wolf, but at this moment she let her wolf consume her, letting her animalistic urge fill her up as she ran as if her life depended on it.

In this world there was a common knowledge; that there were two types of people: Shifters and Hybrids. A common trait of royalty all throughout the world was that they were all Shifters, seen right by whatever deity they believed in that Shifters were ordained and righteous; however even nobles and commoners could shift, but that was a trait resulting from gene mutation and variation. Hybrids were people who carry the wolf trait, which gives them designations in which every person is assigned; Alpha, Beta and Omega but they cannot shift. There are also a few other genders in between, but they are not that commonly placed.

In Caelum, the motto that had been passed down generations and generations was that everyone is equal in the eyes of Oiad. Castielle knew that in other places in the world there was a distinct hierarchy for designated genders: the Alphas are given status of power; they are strong and have qualities of a leader. The Betas were the physicians and the helpers, whereas Omegas were treated as the thing on the bottom of one's shoe. Omegas are breeders, left to stay at home, barefoot and pregnant, not a day in their life that went by without them waddling around as they should be in their rightful place, forced in a permanent state of pupped to satisfy the needs of their Alpha.

It broke her heart, of course. There are the occasional traditionalists in her Kingdom, but generally Castielle had never been stigmatized or controlled via gender inequality. She never understood how people could place a value on someone's life due to their designation. Castielle viewed her subjects all the same, and no matter what the person was designated as, they were still people that had feelings and needs. A doctrine filled with hate and segregation was a doctrine untaught in her heart—barbaric.

Huffing, Castielle padded up to a running stream to take a drink. Her muscles were aching, unused to the pull of her limbs as a wolf, seeing how it is only a skilled used for war and ceremony. She was tired, not only in body but in mind—she wasn't ready for marriage, let alone mating. She was only 13 years old, and although she knew that she had a duty to the country, it was still something hard to wrap her heart around. She loved her people, but to be forced into something that she should have a say in, she felt her heart tug at the betrayal and the coldness of her Brother's eyes as he placed her life and her future in the hands of another.

It was still mid-afternoon, the sun high in the sky when Castielle lay out on her tummy, tucking her paws under her chin. She quietly watched the gentle flow of the water, the ambience and the weight of the day slowly lulling her into a restless sleep.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

It must have been her dream, or it could have been the cold wind brushing against her fur that stirred her from her sleep. Castielle was curled in herself to keep in what little warmth she had as she slowly blinked her eyes open. It was dark, looking up she saw that it was in fact past sunset, a spectrum of colours painting the sky in a nautical twilight

"Shit," Castielle thought to herself. She slept for many hours and she was sure that Michael would be pissed that she had ran out from the castle, amongst a whole laundry list of whatever rule or decree that she broke today alone. Huffing, she picked herself back up to all four paws and started a steady trot back to the castle, maneuvering her way through the trees.

It wasn't that she ran out far, it was more that she ran out and around a lot to tire out, so the trek back to the castle did not take as long as she thought it would.

The soldiers at the gate bowed as they saw Castielle's wolf canter up to the entrance. She nodded at the both of them the best she could in her canine persona, as she walked passed into the main foyer of the Castle. Michael was patiently waiting at the top of the staircase, a steeled expression on his face with his arms folded behind his back in a militant posture.

"Where were you, Castielle?" Huffing, Castielle quickly shifted, standing up straight from her shifted crouched position. Michael awkwardly shuffled whereas Castielle ignored her brazen display of nakedness.

"Where are your clothes?" Sniffing, Castielle turned her gaze up at her brother.

"Hannah has them, Your Highness." Michael flinched at the detached attitude of his sister. Coughing into his fist, he began to take the steps down. Castielle held her ground as he took a couple steps shy from where she stood.

"I asked you a question that you failed to answer, Sister," he softly said. Messily grabbing her hair, she twisted and flicked it behind her shoulder, exposing her body even more.

"I was out. On a run," she replied stiffly, ignoring the pain that was radiating from her heart.

Stepping forward, Michael reached up with hand in which Castielle jerked away from. Her eyes flicked between his face and his frozen raised hand. After a moment, he proceeded to gently tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

"Ella, I am sorry, you know." Castielle scoffed her eyes narrowing in skepticism.

"If you truly were sorry Brother, then you would not have had listened to Uncle's proposal. And, you would have talked to me before making such a rash decision." Suddenly chilly, Castielle wrapped her arms across her chest. Sighing, Michael gave his baby sister a once over before removing his coat. Wrapping it around her shoulders, he rubbed her arms up and down to generate heat as she gripped the lapels of his jacket tight across.

"You know that I cannot take it back, Puppy. Even if it hurts me to do this, I promise; this will be a good thing." Carefully, he wrapped himself around his sister in an awkward but intimate embrace.

Michael knew his sister was never given much love or affection as a child growing up, which is probably what influences her so to give as much love and kindness to others—it is honestly one of his favorite traits of Castielle's. Their mother died giving birth to her, complications due to uncontrollable hemorrhaging, and their father grew ill not even a year after. As time passed, their father's dementia and fever progressed eventually leading to his passing, leaving Michael to be the one to care for his family. He was left that duty at the tender age of 7, leaving him the Crowned Prince while their Uncle Metatron took over as Regent.

They had siblings, of course, but really it was like it was only Michael and Ella left. Michael has a twin, Lucifer, and he loves him dearly; but it breaks his heart knowing that Lucifer was somewhere in the castle, housed away as he's being taken care of and treated for his madness.

There was another one, Gabriel, who left sometime 3 years ago, only after he hit his first rut. It could have been fear of being in line for the Throne or it could have been love, Michael never really knew his intentions for leaving. It was just a random night in which he left in the middle of night, leaving without a worse and the only thing he had left behind was his treasured horn.

Michael guessed that in some ways, it was better for him. Three Alpha males and an Omega sister would have been a hard-run family; not only tiring but stressful when he came to actually claim the Throne as his own.

Shaking out of his thoughts, Michael felt his sister's arms wrap around his waist. The front of his shirt felt suspiciously damp until he heard her sniff.

"Take it back, Mikey; take it back, Brother… I am not ready for this. Not yet." Shushing her gently, he held her tighter as he felt himself hurting inside with so much regret, it was almost visceral.

"I can't, Puppy." He kept his lips on her hair line as he bent his head forward to match her height. There was a long pause of silence, thick with tension. Concerned he asked, "have you eaten supper, yet?" Shaking her head, burying herself more into her brother's chest, she replied quietly.

"Not hungry…" Pulling slightly away, Castielle looked up at eyes not so different from her own, just before she looked back down again.

"How long until, Michael?"

Thrown by her question, he stopped to think for a moment.

"In three moons, the two of you will have a ceremony in Lauregaea. There, you will get married and perform the Ritual of Marks where he will claim you in the presence of the congregation." Michael began to card his fingers through Castielle's thick, dark locks.

"I do not even know what this Dean looks like. How will I know if he is a suitable mate? How—"

"Hush, Puppy. The Winchesters were invited to our Kingdom in which we will host a ball in their honour." Castielle huffed; of course they had it all planned out.

"When?" Pause. "When are they coming, Michael?"

"A fortnight." Breathing in shakily, Castielle nods minutely. Taking another step back, gaze lowered to the floor, she sniffed her tears away.

"There is an albatross around your neck, Brother. I hope it is all worth it in the end… if it does not tighten its noose any tighter than it has… Good night, Alpha." Curtsying respectively, Castielle turned into a corridor as she headed towards her chambers.

It was unsurprising to see Hannah stationed outside of her bedroom chambers; always loyal to the end. Although she was Castielle's handmaiden-slash-servant, Hannah was first and foremost raised as a soldier in Caelum's Royal Garrison. It was under her own volition that she retired to protect and serve the Princess. That was almost 10 years ago, making Hannah almost 27 years old.

It wasn't until Hannah rushed up to gather the Princess in her arms, leading her to the baths that she realized that she was crying once again. Hannah was silent as she removed Michael's jacket and picked out the leaves and twigs from spots in her hair, waiting for the bathtub to get ready.

Castielle was going to miss the young Alpha, she realized. She has to leave now before it's too late. She had to leave if she wants to escape from the unjustness of the situation.

Set, Castielle has decided that she was going to derive a plan to escape the Kingdom within the next fortnight; one of the only real powers that she would have over her own life before her life is ultimately dictated by an unknown Alpha.

If she didn't know better, even though she never thought this way or judged people for it; he was probably a stereotypical pig-headed, hot-blooded, knot-headed Alpha and although it is essentially abandoning her life and Kingdom Castielle has decided to take control and to leave, just like Gabriel had.

Determined, she is going to leave her life behind before she is sucked into a life that, in all honestly, is probably not a life worth living for.

Stepping into the steaming water, all the tension that Castielle hadn't known she had slowly began to ebb away. With Hannah at her side, she was gently lowered into the bathtub. Settling, Castielle breathed in deeply, soothing away her troubled mind.

"Hmm… is this Lavender oil?" Castielle tilted her head back, peeking out of the corner of her eye to see Hannah gather soaps and a sponge to help wash her body.

"Well, yes, Princess. I just thought that… that you might have needed to soothe your mind and help you sleep tonight." Shuffling consciously, she blurted, "Forgive me, I just assumed—"

Raising her hand, Castielle successfully silenced her servant and long term friend.

"It is quite alright, Hannah. You are correct, however… I am a little tense," Castielle chuckled. Hannah sheepishly smiled, ducking her head. Breathing in again, Castielle let out a quiet moan.

"Where in the world did you get the oil from?" Sitting upright and leaning forward, Hannah reached out to begin scrubbing at Castielle's outstretched arm.

"Joshua, m' lady. He's the Gardener that takes care of the green house… He's also in charge of the apothecary. So, after you left to go for you run, I went to him." Castielle breathed out, embarrassed.

"I apologize for my behavior, Hannah. It was very… ill-behaved of me to act that way. I assume that I left you in a bit of a shock?" Hannah laughed as she began to scrub the dirt away from Castielle's back.

"It was a bit alarming, mind you. Never in all my years of serving you have I seen Your Highness in such a… wild demeanor." Clearing her throat, she added quietly, "and it is not an inexcusable response… I apologize if I have overstepped my boundaries, Princess… but I do in fact understand as to why you did what you did. It was completely justifiable… which is why I went to Joshua to get the Lavender oil. It helps relieve both the body and the mind, according to him."

Humming, Castielle lolled her head to the side and lazily smiled at the Alpha at her side.

"Why are you so good to me, Hannah?" Hannah shrugged her shoulders as she continued to scrub Castielle's body.

"It is my duty, Princess. I vowed that I would protect you all those years ago." Smiling sadly, Castielle grabbed onto Hannah's calloused hands. Bringing it to her mouth, Castielle placed a gentle kiss on her fingers. Hannah's cheeks flared scarlet as if she had a fever, watching the Princess perform such an act; her heart fluttered rapidly.

"I never thank you enough, Hannah. You are always there for me and I do not ever show my appreciation for it—for you. So, thank you." Nodding, Hannah scrambled to continue washing Castielle's body.

The rest of the bath passed on in silence as Hannah lathered and rinsed Castielle's hair. Rinsing off any stray bubbles, Hannah gently pulled her out of the bathtub, holding onto her arm and waist as she stumbled in exhaustion. Taking the time, Hannah dried the Princess off and dressed her in fresh under garments and a silky, white night gown. Lastly, she placed Castielle in front of the vanity, despite her softly dozing off, and she brushed her hair straight free of knots.

Hannah watched as Castielle's eyes closed, fixing her gaze on the slight part of her full, pink lips.

Moments like these were the moments that Hannah lived for. Although Hannah was unlike other Alphas, with the demeanor of a Beta, the moment she laid her eyes on the Princess, all chubby cheeks and meaningless conversations, she wanted to love the Omega as her own. However, that could not be the case as she was just a simple foot soldier. She was nothing in worth compared to the beautiful Omega that she took as her charge. So, because she couldn't have her, she decided to do the next best thing and love her as her guardian and protector from the side. The day that Hannah gave up her sword and shield to the Garrison, she vowed to protect and care for that little girl.

Gently shaking her shoulders, Castielle responded with a grunt, a sliver of blue peeking out of her lids.

"Come on, Princess. Let's get you to bed." Castielle slowly stood, leaning heavily against Hannah as she carefully dragged the royal to the bed. For the second time that day, Castielle slept, not without the faint touch of lips on her temple. But then again, she could have just imagined that.


	3. Chapter 2: The Great Escape

Castielle never truly understood the meaning of relativity when it came to time—that is to say, she did not understand until it made itself apparent to her in such a stressful way.

It began with little things that she began to pack away, making sure that Hannah or any other soldier did not become suspicious of her behavior, completely oblivious to the fact that she was packing things away for her escape (but Castielle believed she was a great thespian if she was to say so herself.) She kept a knapsack hidden under her bed for when she decided to pack away one or two things at a time, but time seemed to be against her. Although it felt like time was making as much haste as a garden snail, that is to say none at all, it was only a day prior to the ball.

For the most part, Castielle had all of her clothes and cloaks packed. She had to sneak around to steal trousers and tunics from Gabriel's old room knowing that she couldn't just walk around in dresses without raising suspicion. She thanked her lucky stars that she had spare boots for whenever she went riding that were suitable for long-term wear.

Castielle kept up the act, of course. Seemingly complacent about the upcoming ball, but in all honesty, her insides were tight and in knots. Every day she went through the same rituals: lessons with Tessa, the scholar, on how to be a proper princess, the history of the kingdoms and their lineages. They focused mainly on Caelum's foundation and the kingdom's rise in power. She still underwent her Dynamics teachings and although Caelum is supposedly one for equality, sadly others were not the same way. Because of that, it was Castielle's duty as a Princess of Caelum to learn the ways of other kingdom's and their cultures. She was not one for jokes, but even she could see the irony of the situation.

Every day for the two weeks, Castielle dined with Michael and Metatron, sitting silently as the two discussed politics. Mostly they talked about the upcoming integration of the two packs, flaunting it in front of Castielle's face, only leading to her feeling sick to her stomach.

It was about a week before that Michael announced to her that she was to have guards companying her at all times, only adding more to her annoyance.

_"But Michael is this truly necessary?" Castielle huffed. She watched her brother fork a piece of chicken to his mouth with such finesse. Chewing through his food, he swallowed before giving his sister a pointed look._

_"You need to be presentable for when the Winchester's arrive, Ella. I cannot have you doing anything that risks the chance of you being unable to meet their expectations."_

_"I am _not_ a yak that can just be traded off, Brother… Regardless, two soldiers at my side at all times? That seems highly unnecessary," she muttered as she pushed food around on her plate. Michael must not have trust her enough to just wander around on her own without bodyguards-slash-guard dogs attached to her hip. The main problem was that it was going to make it that much harder to escape._

Castielle was rummaging through her drawers, checking off all the items she had needed in her bag in her head. She had plenty of clothes and a spare set on the side for when she had to change. She made sure to pack what portable jewelry she had in order to trade them if necessary. Along with some socks, there was a spare water skin that could be packed away.

There was still the plan that Castielle needed to conjure in order to escape, so with the accompanying escort of Josiah and Uriel, she lead them to the tiny, lone cottage just outside the green house. Knocking on the door, an elderly man with dark skin and whitening hair opened the door. He had a very kind look about him, and Castielle felt as if he had such a burden to carry; so much that he had that much more to care for.

"Your Grace," he let out in shock."What do I owe the pleasure," he bowed?

Opening the door wider, he openly invited her in as she told the guards to wait by the door. Stepping in out of the biting cold, her eyes scanned the room in curiousity.

"Joshua… that is your name, am I correct" Castielle asked, not unkindly?

"Why yes, it is. How may I be of service today?" He turned to walk through an open frame, leading into a different room displayed with lines of herbs and bottles. Pots were boiling over open flames and strange smells were bombarding her senses.

"I remember seeing you. In the greenhouse when I was but a babe. You helped me overcome my fear of bees," Castielle chuckled as her eyes shined bright at the memory. Joshua could only smile in response, teeth flashing white in contrast with his complexion.

"You were quite afraid of them, Princess." Nodding, Castielle walked around what she assumed was the apothecary judging by sight and smell.

"They are my favorite, you know? Bees, such graceful and hardworking soldiers… It's admirable to ones who haven't worked a day in their life." Castielle shyly smiled at the gardener.

"But, that is not why I am here today, now is it?" Joshua looked at the Princess, a warm smile on his face. Well, Castielle had seen that it was warm, but she couldn't help but feel that it was a bit sad, too.

"I guess that it is safe to say that it is no secret of what is happening tomorrow," Castielle chuckled humourlessly?

"The Royal Ball... Yes, it is quite the talk of the Kingdom and servants alike, m' Lady." His voice resonated with wisdom far beyond his already aged years, bringing a soothing calm over her nerves; his voice smooth and raspy and so kind.

Castielle could only nod solemnly, the corners of her mouth tilting slightly downwards.

"You see, Joshua… I am quite nervous about it to be quite honest; and Hannah said that you were in charge of the apothecary." Joshua nodded at the unspoken question. "I was wondering if you had a draught to help me sleep… Preferably something that will help me sleep quickly?"

Joshua silently turned around, rummaging through a shelf completely disarrayed with different vials. Castielle could hear Joshua muttering to himself, humming in concentration.

"Ah… a sedative for the frantic nerves" he intoned. The sounds of vials clinking went unregistered as Castielle's anticipation inclined. She watched as Joshua turned with a small, glass ampoule filled with a clear, purple liquid.

Joshua looked between the object in his hand and the princess as he slowly put his hand out. Right as Castielle reached to grab the container, he pulled his hand back. Fear ran up her spine; fear of being caught in her act.

"Made by the essence of Lavender and Deadly Nightshade, m' Lady. It can be _very_ dangerous, if more than appropriate is given at a time…" Frowning, Joshua looked Castielle straight in the eyes. "I know what it is you are about to do, Princess" he whispered. "I should advise against it, but… you are your own person. You deserve to fight for your own rights and your life… Which is why I am willing to help you."

Castielle felt like a fish, her mouth opening and closing slowly.

"_Please, _Joshua. You cannot tell Michael," she quietly cried out. He shook his head from side to side.

"No, Princess. I would not do that. Not to you. I will not betray your trust." He let out his hand again, Castielle automatically reaching out with hers. He gently placed the nightcap in her palm, encapsulating her small hand with the two of his own. Bringing them up to his mouth he breathed out, eyes closed as if he were in pain.

"I pray to _Oiad_ that you will be safe, Princess." He brushed his lips over her knuckles and gently placed them at her side.

"Thank you, Joshua" she cried softly, a stray tear gliding down her cheek. "I will not forget about this." Pocketing the vial in her pocket, she gave Joshua one last look before turning to leave.

"Good luck, Castielle" he quietly called out to her quickly retreating back.

It wasn't until she got back to her room that Castielle relaxed. The whole time she felt as if someone just _knew_ what she was up to as she kept brushing her hand against the object currently in her jacket. She had everything as far as she knew and everything was set. She was going to escape tonight. All she had to do now was wait.

Dinner had passed without any mishaps, her Uncle and Michael trying to pass off their excitement for the Ball the next night as a normal subject. Little did they know that Castielle was leaving it all behind; little did they know that they were in for a surprise.

It was come time for bed and Castielle had her bag out on her bed. She had her night gown on, her boyish clothes ready underneath. Throughout the week she had managed to collect a cloth full of hardtack and rations from the servant's quarters. She had a pouch full of gold and jewelry hidden away and was currently holding onto a dagger, eyeing the etchings in its triple-edged blade.

Crowley, King of Perdition, had given it to her for her 10th birthday. He had told her it was for her protection, made from the rarest of metals found deepest in the caves and caverns of their mines. It was simple in concept and design, the whole weapon just over a foot long. The handle rounded to half a foot, just long enough for Castielle to grip comfortably as the blade made up a hand and palm's length. The whole shone pure silver without any mark or sign of tarnish and each side of the blade had an Ancient tongue etched into the metal.

"_Hellspeak, darling. It's what my father spoke, and his father, and his father's father before him… blahblahblahblahblah, insert boring remark here… Regardless, it's a protection spell. I expect you to keep it safe, Pet."_

The knock on her door wasn't enough warning for Castielle to scramble and grab her things, pushing them under her bed haphazardly. Hannah came in with a worried expression as she looked at her disheveled state.

"Princess… are you alright?" Castielle smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Yes, thank you Hannah. Did you need something?" Castielle watched Hannah's eyes trail over her face and down, down, down until it stopped at the edge of her feet.

"What are you going to do," Hannah's eyes shot up in suspicion? Castielle readjusted herself, standing up with her back straight, making her seem more authoritative than she know she is.

"I am leaving, Hannah. Escaping. I cannot just… sit here… and watch while I am _pawned off_ at my Uncle's disposal," she hissed. Hannah's face flickered from confusion, to understanding, to pride but eventually it stuck at disappointment.

"You can't, Castielle" Hannah whispered, using the Princess's name for the first time causing surprise. "I cannot just… let you walk out of here; a direct disobedience? You would have me perjure to the crown and to _Oiad_?" Castielle was unfazed at this moment. Hannah was and will always be a soldier first, obeying every command given to her to the best of her ability without question.

"Please, Hannah…" Castielle stepped forward and grabbed at her friend's hand. "You won't just be letting me go. _Help me escape,_" looking pleadingly at Hannah. The Alpha looked conflicted but remained silent. Gritting her teeth, Castielle furrowed her eyebrows stressfully. "You swore fealty—"

"I swore to _protect_ you," Hannah hissed, pulling her hand away.

"Hannah… you are both my caretaker and my best friend whether you see it or not. Trust me when I say this… _This?_ This is protecting me." Castielle implored at Hannah's turned back. The Omega could hear the Alpha take in a shaky breath, her heart pounding in her chest and her ears.

"What will you have me do" Hannah asked between clenched teeth. She turned to face her charge and her love. Maybe this was _Oiad_ giving her a chance to redeem herself and to finally let go of her feelings. The Alpha's heart pulsed and ached at the Princess's large smile, a small one that can barely be formed reciprocated without much happiness.

The Princess pulled out the vial given to her by Joshua earlier that day and handed it over to her warden. "This is Belladonna. Pour some in the guard's wine glass and bring it to them… Tell them that it's a reward from Michael for their hard work."

Hannah nodded silently, turning to leave but stopped by a hand in the crook of her elbow. "Thank you, Hannah." Without a word, Hannah rushed out of the room, leaving a flustered royal behind.

Hannah went and did as she was asked of, finding two nice goblets of wine in the kitchens and pouring both the libation and the sedative in not forgetting to mix them. She also packed a cheese cloth full of breads and dried meats just in case the Princess needed then. Making one last step, the Alpha went to her room and stuffed a few bars of soap from her collection into her pocket. The soaps were special scent blockers given to her by Joshua. They helped dull not only her senses, but the senses of others around her, allowing her to serve and protect the Princess without Alpha-like qualities and obstacles. If the Princess is going to escape, she would surely need them, _especially_ as an Omega who will eventually have heats. Making sure she had everything, Hannah walked out and headed back to the Princess's chambers.

Josiah and Uriel were standing outside the door with annoyed expressions on their face. Not only was it late, the moon at its highest place in the sky, and they have yet to have any real rest for the past week. They both turned and looked at Hannah suspiciously for coming back a second time at that hour.

"Hannah… what are you doing here this late" Uriel questioned? Looking between the two soldiers, Hannah rolled her lips together and presented the tray with the goblets of wine on top. The soldiers eyed the cups when Hannah spoke out, startlingly loud.

"Rewards for your hard work," she pressed her lips together at their incredulous looks. "This is from Prince Michael, for your diligence and an apology of sorts for your restlessness." The two glanced at one another before grabbing for a cup.

"What about the food," Josiah eyed at the wrapped cloth on the tray? Hannah frowned at his scrutiny before bringing the tray closer to her side.

"A midnight snack for the Princess." He frowned, but nodded and took her words with a grain of salt before clinking cups with Uriel and taking a large drink from the goblet. Their eyes went wide at the taste, Hannah smirking as she verified their unspoken question. "Yes, it's from His Highness's _personal_ supply." It was somewhat true, but Hannah knew it was the Belladonna in the drink that gave it such a sweet aroma. The wine was not even the best of wine but the two men practically inhaled the nightcap as if they were dying from thirst.

Although they drank fast, it was however still too slow for her. Hannah's heart was still racing in fear of getting caught, but once the cups were drain and collected, the Alpha knocked on the Princess's door and crept in, making sure that the door revealed nothing to the outside.

Castielle looked up, smiling wide at the Alpha before her. The time that Hannah had been gone, Castielle went and checked to make sure that she had everything packed. It was more of a surprise when Hannah handed her more items to be placed in her bag. Shoving the items haphazardly into the sack, Castielle wrapped a cloak around her shoulders; dark blue in colour like her eyes. It was made from beautiful silk that is both warm and light in weight, flowing freely past her legs and onto the floor. It would help with the Omega's escape. With one hand, Castielle pulled up her hood and with the other she grabbed at Hannah's hand.

"Come with me," the Princess suggested only to be responded with a shake of her head and a sorrowful smile.

"I would only hold you back, Princess. It's better if you go alone." Nodding, Castielle squeezed the hand in her own tight knowing this was probably the last time she would get the hold her friend and advisor.

"Thank you, Hannah. Really." Hannah turned her eyes down, the Princess leaning down and looked up to catch her caretaker's eyes. Eyes locked, Castielle smiled brightly.

"You really are the best friend that anyone could have asked for, and I thank _Oiad_ every day that He blessed me with your friendship and loyalty." Hannah ducked her head even more to hide the blush and tears from her eyes. The sound of snores interrupted their moment, cuing Castielle's escape.

"Time for us to go, Princess," Hannah responded with vigor. She ran around an grabbed the bulging bag on top of the bed and shoved it into the arms of the Princess. Hannah pulled the sovereign out, making sure the coast was clear before dragging her along, making sure to duck in and out of view of both servants and soldiers walking about.

Eventually, the two made it safely to the stables. Castielle thanked her lucky stars that the stable boys were absent and off to bed. Still, Hannah walked around and checked every corner before meeting the princess at her personal horse.

"Shh… shhshhshh, Meg. Everything is alright; it's just me, okay?" Castielle shushed at her horse and patted at the nose of her black mare, trying her best to calm the beast down and lessen the noise. Hannah aided in quickening the pace by helping the Princess with preparing Meg's saddle, fast, diligent and quietly. She grabbed the Princess's pack and slung it over Meg, making sure it was secured.

"Good girl," Castielle cooed. She hastily fed Meg an apple as a treat before grabbing another drawstring bag and filling it with barley and oats for the trip. Tying the bag to the saddle, Castielle turned to look at her caretaker one last time.

Hannah bowed in respect for the Princess, as she should, but Castielle was having none of that. "Thank you, Hannah. Again, I owe you my life." Hannah shook her head profusely.

"No, m' Lady, you owe me nothing. Just stay safe." Castielle could feel tears prickling at her eyes, so then she reached up and placed her hand against Hannah's cheek, love and gratitude freely flowing through their connection. The Omega stood on her toes and kissed the Alpha on the corner of her mouth gently, Hannah closing her eyes with a heavy heart.

At the loss of contact, the Alpha opened her eyes to see the Princess gazing into her eyes. A noise jostled them out of their moment, forcing Hannah to look away and around to make sure there were no intruders. Quickly looking back, the Alpha picked the Princess up by her waist and hoisted her up onto the saddle. "Make haste, Castielle." Castielle turned in her spot and looked at Hannah in panic.

"Wait—"

"Keep riding and don't look back," Hannah interrupted. Castielle gripped tightly at the reins, trying to speak.

"But—"

"I love you." Castielle opened her eyes wide in shock and stared down at her servant, her best friend… her Alpha.

"Hannah…" the Alpha smiled and smacked the horse's rump with determination. Meg reared back and whinnied triumphantly, riding off and picking up speed out of the stables, taking the Princess with her. The Princess looked back as she braced herself on her mare, tears in her eyes; Hannah lifted up a hand in salute whispering to herself.

"Ride safe, Princess. May _Oiad_ be with you always." In the darkness of the stables, Hannah felt her heart sink, and it was then did she finally allow herself to shed her tears while watching the love of her life becoming smaller and smaller as she rode out into the dark and into the distance.

Castielle rode with all of her strength, the wind whipping at her face, freezing the tears that tracked along her face. Guilt weighed heavily in her heart with a sense of abandonment towards her friend. How could she not when the Alpha declared her love in their last moments together? She should have tried harder to bring Hannah along.

The Omega cried and cried, hunched over and gripping tight on the reins as she rode through the kingdom, thanking _Oiad_ that the gates were still open. Meg ripped through the arch and passed the drawbridge gate with ease, not stopping until she reached the edge of the hills that border the edge of the Kingdom.

Castielle looked behind her to see the land covered in darkness, the moon as her only source of light and she wiped away her tears as she bid her life farewell.

"I'm sorry, Michael. Goodbye," and at the sound of an alarm ringing through the realm, Castielle quickly turned around and clicked her heels together, riding off into the woods and into the night.


	4. Chapter 3: Green Alpha

To say that she was lost was a bit of an understatement. Castielle knew global maps and major cities… but it makes it a lot harder when she's never really set foot outside of the castle walls, let alone go transcontinental.

It had been nine suns ever since she left Caelum and Castielle was nearly running out of the few bits of rations that she had managed to sneak out. At least Meg could live without barley and oats, grazing on grass when she feels unlike Castielle. Even with the dagger, she wasn't well-versed in hunting game nor had she had sufficient training as a wolf to hunt successfully (which renders things a tad bit difficult.)

The painful gurgle and growl of her stomach made her grimace as she kept straight down the trail; she was going to have to stop by a town nearby and soon if she wanted to go any further. The thought of a warm bed with a fireplace blazing nearby with insufferable heat along with a nice bowl of homemade stew at an inn sounded quite deserving if she would say so herself.

The growling persisted, keeping Castielle from her thoughts; so with a sigh, she kicked her heels lightly as she veered off the trail to the sound of running water.

"Come along, Meg" Castielle muttered. Blowing, Meg found her way to the stream where she bowed her neck low to quench her thirst. The Princess hopped off of her horse, removing the water skin from the saddle pouch crouching along the side of the stream to fill it up. She raised a couple of handfuls to the mouth to settle her stomach as well and to stave off the painful pangs of hunger if only temporarily. All she could do was sigh, the water bitter but refreshing as the cold nipped at her finger tips. She unfocused her line of sight as she stared at the cloud of condensation every time she blew out of her mouth.

A chill ran up the Omega's spine as a breeze blew from behind in between the endless maze of trees. Her waist-long hair swept up with the wind, tangling up into knots as strands whipped around as if she was stuck right at the heart of a squall on a midsummer's afternoon. Wisps of hair landed in her mouth and she flicked pieces away, tucking strands behind her ear.

Castielle ran her hands through her scalp, fingering through and haphazardly collecting the mound of silky hair into some semblance of a pony tail before pulling down the length of it. She then realized, her hair made her more elegant and mistress-like, and she needed more of a disguise if she was going to go through her journey unnoticed. With a flick of her arm, Castielle's blade fell through her sleeve and she gripped tightly on the hilt as she bent herself in half, flipping her hair forward. Before she could change her mind, the Princess began grabbing at whatever locks she could grab onto and began cutting erratically through the tresses, inches from her roots.

The job was far from perfect and it definitely wasn't the best of haircuts given the uneven locks and messy style, but Castielle knew in her mind that it was for the best. Righting herself up again, she slipped the blade back into her sleeve before running her fingers through her hair once more. Her head felt loads lighter and another breeze exposed her neck to the elements, causing goose bumps to run up her arms. It felt weird, different; but she remembered an incident similar to this when she was younger, when Gabriel had thought it to be funny to take a pair of shears and call her a pretty little lamb as he chopped off her hair. Giggling to herself, she brushed off any strands of hair from her cloak and her tunic, bending over to brush any dirt from her trousers.

_Snap._

Castielle shot up and looked around. It was the beginning of the New Year, and the trees were bare of foliage…. But despite that, Castielle still could not see past the trees. Meg let out a loud snort, nudging at Castielle's shoulder—her ears pricked up and forwards in awareness of her surroundings. She seemed to have noticed the noise too and soon became restless.

Her heart rate was picking up. The hairs on the back of the Omega's newly revealed neck were rising as she felt a pair—no… it was more than just a pair of eyes on her. Castielle stood and packed away her water skin before mounting Meg. Taking one last look around, she tugged on the mare's reins and headed back towards the main road to begin her trek towards the first town she will happen to come across.

Castielle couldn't shake the eerie feeling that she felt. It was almost as if someone had been following her; multiple times had she turned to see if there was someone there, only to come up short.

"Hmm… You'll protect me if someone was there, won't you Meghan?" The only response she got was a quiet nicker. All Castielle could do was huff in amusement as she pouted, patting Meg alongside her long neck before she look towards the horizon.

The only noise out there was the sound of the wind, leaves rustling in its wake and the echo of Meg's hooves clopping against the dirt trail. The birds were chirping and it was as if nature was singing in harmony. The only thing Castielle could see fields and fields of white; ice crystals clinging to the browned glass, all of her stress and worries melting away slowly with every deep breath of the crisp air.

Looking up in the sky, she saw that the sun was to set soon, so with the click of her heels, Meg quickened her pace as she fought against time to find shelter.

It took a little longer than she anticipated, but eventually Castielle road up to a small village—North Hamlet. The buildings were all monotonous in both colour and structures making the town appear dreary and uninviting. It was cold and muggy outside, a light drizzle that had started on the ride there gradually turned into what was beginning to look like a lightning storm. Castielle found a well lit tavern and what appeared to be an inn, so she dismounted her horse and proceeded to tie her up in the neighboring stable to prevent her from being pelted by the freezing rain.

Castielle slung her bag from across the saddle to over her shoulder and stepped into the warm and loud room. Men were sitting around the tables drinking beer by the pint, all rosy-cheeked and eyes glazed over from intoxication. Clearing her throat, she stepped up to try and get the attention of the inn owner, currently stumbling around and refilling mugs and bowls with beer and stews.

"Excuse me?" Castielle deepened her voice as much as possible to emulate that of a boy's. The man looked towards her, all teeth and smiles.

"Hello, how are you today? Cold out, isn't it?" Castielle could only nod mutely; trying her best to understand past the thick accent of the villagers. The people were beginning to quiet down, causing her to look behind to see that she had drawn a bit of attention. "How can I help you today, Young Master?" The man asked, ignoring his other patrons.

"Food… and a room for the night, please" she added quickly.

"Sure thing. That will be three pence."

_Shit_, Castielle thought. She wasn't extremely familiar with the use of currency nor was she well adept with the terminology in these regions. Unsure of the amount, she pulled out a gold coin from her pouch and slid it across the bar.

"Thank you…?"

"A-A-Anderson. Anderson G-Gallagher," he stuttered out, eyes still set on the coin. Castielle could feel the crease of her eyebrows as they furrowed in confusion, continuing to stare at the inn keeper.

"Yes… Well, thank you… _Anderson Gallagher_. Will this suffice?" He nodded without looking at her, removing the coin from the countertop and placing it within his pocket.

"F-Food. I'll get that to you as soon as possible," he turned in a hurry. Huffing, Castielle turned to see many eyes peering out at her. Nodding at the men, she made her way to the empty table in the corner, removing her sack and placing it in the spot next to her seat. She pulled off her hood and turned slightly to look outside, the rain only getting harder and the thunder getting louder.

Anderson came moments later with a giant, steaming, wooden bowl; filled to the brim with beef stew, riddled with giant chunks of potatoes and carrots, along with a basket filled with fresh biscuits.

"Thank you, Anderson." He smiled and walked back to the bar to resume his previous actions.

Castielle prayed silently, thanking _Oiad_ for her first real meal in so many suns and moons. Taking the first bite, she sighed in content. The assortment of flavors exploded inside her mouth, and she swore that she died and had risen again. She had never eaten such delicious food in the castle, let alone from the villages of her Kingdom, and in a way she really regrets it. It was amazing to say the least, beginning to eat fervently, lapping soup up with biscuits; she was warmed from the inside, the soup seeping warmth into her bones.

Too engulfed in her meal, she hadn't realized when her table was surrounded by a dozen men, all growling low in their throats. Startled, she dropped her spoon and bread, backing herself up to the wall as much as she could.

_Sniff. Sniff._

_ Alphas_, she realized… and all of them looking at her with red bleeding into their eyes.

"Now, tell me… what's a Beta pup like yourself doing all alone" the first one jeers?

"You seem to be carrying a lot of money there. What did you do, steal and run from your Alpha?" They step forward, all of them looking the same. They were all looming with large bellies, carrying the stench of a pig rolling in its own waste. Their beards were stained with crumbs and dripping with beer, only accentuating their large, rotting teeth.

The largest one leaped forward, suddenly grabbing the Omega by the collar. He began to pull her up off the floor with his bare strength; like a ragdoll, her feet dangling above the ground. She scrambled around for purchase, trying her best but failing to release his iron-like grip. Castielle watched, wide-eyed at the Alpha bearing his teeth and let out a whimper before a loud crash of an upturned chair interrupted the two's staring match.

"_Hey_! Let go of my mate!" Castielle snapped her head to look over the Alpha. Green. Green eyes started back with bore teeth beginning to shift into sharp fangs. The Alpha gripping Castielle dropped her midair, Castielle letting out a quiet "_oof"_ as she hit her head against the table.

"Your _mate_" the Alpha snickered? In a blink of an eye, the Alpha's whole demeanor changed from sheer amusement to that of disgust. "This… _whelp_ is yours," the Alpha sneered as Green let out a guttural growl?

"You'll back up from him… _if_ you know what's good for you." Moments of silence passed, but then again, that could just be due to the rush of blood flowing through her ears. Eventually she heard the Alphas suck their teeth in defeat and annoyance. All she heard were the burly men walking away grumbling under their breath, "keep your breeder on a leash."

Castielle sat up, wincing as she touched a tender lump on her crown. Her hands were shaking and her heart was pounding as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey, baby. You okay?" Castielle jumped from the man's voice only causing her to hit her head, yet again on the table above. She let out a whine as she clutched at her head with both hands, curling in on herself. She saw two hands hesitantly reach out for her, causing her to scoot back and whimper. Suddenly she felt her body being lifted off the ground bridal style, hard muscles rippling underneath her with every move as the man reached behind the bench and grabbed her knap sack before carrying them up the stairs and into an empty bedroom.

The Princess felt the soft down under her as the stranger sat her up against the bed, and even though it was nothing like the bed in what used to be home, it was still a comfort well received. Green walked out, the sound of running water before coming back with a bowl and a rag in hand. Wetting the towel, he gently placed the cool rag on her head, apologizing as she winced and pulled back.

It was silent, only the sound of water dripping before she cleared her throat and spoke to the stranger.

"You need not have done that," she murmured. The man scoffed as he pushed around her hair to check the damage.

"Is that how you thank someone," the man huffed? Castielle shrugged lightly. "Cause I gotta tell you, your appreciation needs a little polishing." She winced again as he pressed against a sore spot. "Whatever. You shouldn't be carrying around sacks full of gold in areas like this in the first place, Kid." She kept silent as she stared down at her lap, not knowing what to do. "They would eat you alive, not before slitting your throat in your sleep and running off with their loot…"

"Here," he grabbed at her chin and guided her head up to face forward. "Look at me. I need to see if you hit your head hard enough," his eyes flickering between the two of hers. All thoughts left her head, only registering the green in his eyes. She saw them before, but not to this extent. His eyes mimicked the plants in the greenhouse, bright all year long; the brown and gold specks riddled within only added such depth and beauty.

Castielle blinked and focused back at the man's face. He truly was beautiful… with pink, full lips, but not like hers. He had freckles scattered across his face, blatantly noticeable from up close, and a strong, chiseled jaw—all characteristics of a good Alpha. She didn't realize that she had been staring until she heard the tail end of his voice.

"—be fine… You just need a little rest," said with a slight pinched expression. Castielle could feel her ears heating up from being caught staring. Willing away the blush, she nodded and began to get up, only to be pushed back down again by a gentle hand on the shoulder.

"Stay. After that stunt you pulled? You definitely need someone to watch over you until you leave this godforsaken place." Again she nodded silently, turning around and removed her shoes before climbing under the covers. She wasn't expecting the worst, but if the Alpha had tried to attack her, she had her dagger hidden in her sleeve.

Castielle watched from under the covers as the Alpha sat in a corner chair, legs sprawled out and arms crossed. She watched with a sense of curiosity before her eyes slowly began to shut, encasing her in a state of darkness.

ωΩω

It was early in the morning when Castielle startled awake. She wasn't sure, but she was beginning to feel that weird sensation again that made her skin itch with worry. It was as if someone was watching her, hiding away from her eyes and acute senses.

Looking to the side, the window by the bed showed that it was still dark out; there was still quite some time before sunrise. Her eyes began to adjust in the lack of light within the room, looking around and narrowing down to the Alpha currently slumped in the chair. She could hear the deep, leveled breathing that indicated he was fast asleep.

Castielle began to climb out of the bed as quiet as possible to try and not disturb the sleeping Alpha. Quickly, she toed on her boots and laced them up before looking around the room for her bag. Her knapsack was sitting in the corner of the room, thankfully looking untouched.

Tip-toeing her way across the room, she was steps away before a floorboard creaked underneath her weight. Instantly, the Omega froze in her spot as she turned her head slightly and quickly eyed the Alpha who just smacked his lips and readjusted his position, continuing to sleep undisturbed. Quietly, Castielle let out a breath that she hadn't known she was holding before she grabbed the bag and walked around the loose spot, not before muttering her thanks at the man as she exited the room.

Down in the bar, Anderson was cleaning the table top with a dirty, old rag. Apparently it was normal for people to be working this early in the morning. She was never up this early back at the castle; she never really knew the life of her subjects and she was beginning to regret it… they all really worked hard lives. Taking the last step down the stairs, her boots thumped against the wooden floor, alarming the host's attention of her presence.

"Oh! Good morning, Young Master. Did you sleep well?" He smiled boyishly wide. Even with the lack of light, Castielle could see the dark circles under his eyes with red seeping into the whites of his eyes, and it was not like the red of an Alpha's. Nodding, she walked up to the bar, her head barely passing the edge of the bench.

"Could you not sleep at all, Anderson" she inquired quietly? Shaking his head with a wry smile, he chuckled under his breath.

"No, but that's normal. Bad nightmares and terrible headaches, you know?" Wiping the table down one last time, he wiped his hands on his trousers. "Breakfast?" Castielle looked up to his height behind the barrier and nodded hesitantly.

"Just a little bit for the road, please… and a cloth of rations if you could possibly spare some." He grinned in acceptance of her request.

"I'll get that for you. Must be traveling quite far if you're leaving this early." Castielle kept silent, not wanting to be rude. She would respond, but she couldn't give anybody directions just in case Michael followed her tracks to this establishment. She couldn't put Anderson in that position even if she hardly knew the man.

"_Ah_, not my place to ask. Sorry," Anderson came back with two wrapped clothes, both of which appeared to close to spilling over with how much of its content there were. Pushing one across the bar, he looked at her pointedly. "Breakfast. For the ride." The second he had in his hand was also pushed over. "Rations for the long journey," he pursed his lips together, patiently waiting for her to grab them.

Castielle began to open her mouth in protest but he waved his hand in dismissal.

"You paid more than enough for this." Castielle dipped her head in thanks, unsure of what to say. He smiled kindly at her before making a strange noise in what seemed like remembrance. "I also tended to your horse last night. Beautiful one she is… I left a bag full of fruits and grains in the saddle pouch for her and I also took the liberty of refilling your water skin." Castielle's eyes went wide in shock and her heart melted at his selflessness. Reasons like this is why she loved her subjects so; they had so much to give even though she had so much more than what they owned. But, she had to remind herself that she was not in the Kingdom of Caelum anymore.

"Thank you, Anderson. You are very kind."Anderson scratched at his jaw, a blush creeping up his neck. "I will not forget this," she promised with conviction. Anderson could only duck his head and laugh embarrassed. Castielle picked up both bags as he looked up. She nodded at him once before turning to leave.

"Good luck and have a safe journey." Castielle walked out into the cold air, wind nipping at her collar. The ground under her feet was muddy as she walked over to Meg who was rousing awake, whinnying softly at the sight of her master. The Omega rubbed at Meg's nose before throwing her knapsack across Meg's rump, stuffing the two bags of food in a pouch.

Mounting Meg, Castielle shuffled to readjust her seat and made sure she had everything. She even saw that Anderson had in fact packed a cloth filled with grains and other snacks for Meg. Smiling, Castielle pulled up her hood and clicked her heels together, steering Meg away to begin her trip in the direction of the Rising Sun.

East _should_ take her to where she needed to go, Providence. Only once has Castielle ever gone to Providence where King Carver ruled peacefully and justly. Carver was her father's cousin and best friend from what she understood and was told as a child. Michael had taken her to Providence to visit Carver and discuss policies between his country and Caelum when she was around 5 years old, but she couldn't recall how long it took to get there. Castielle knew that there was peace and equality there, a place where Michael would think twice about checking for her, and she knew; it was at Providence where Castielle will take asylum.

_"If anything happens, Puppy… head east" _were the last words that Gabriel had said to her before he left. Michael had come to her later to ask if he had said anything to her prior to his disappearance, but the child kept quiet unsure of whether or not to tell the eldest that she was in fact told something. Maybe Gabriel knew something like this was going to happen. Maybe it was a warning, she mused.

The Omega missed her Alpha brother with all of her heart, and she didn't know where he was. In the back of her mind, she hoped that she would meet him again on the journey.

It was a few hours before Castielle slowed Meg from a gallop down to a slow trot. The sun had risen, but it was yet to reach its highest point. Castielle turned in her seat carefully and pulled out the pouch filled with breakfast. It was completely filled with a few buttermilk biscuits and pieces of smoked bacon that just made her mouth water thinking about it. She began to nibble on a biscuit before Meg started huffing.

"Oh, Meg… I apologize." Wrapping up her breakfast and carefully storing it away, Castielle grasped at Meg's reins and turned their trajectory towards large woodland on their left. There was bound to be a stream or some sort there, even if one was so small.

The leaves crunched under the weight of both horse and rider and more than once did Castielle have to duck her head forwards in order to prevent herself from getting hit in the face by low hanging branches. Eventually a clear passing became visible donned with a large body of water in the middle. Although it was sunny, the towering trees made everything shine in tints of silvers and shades of grey—it was magical, almost as if the land was frozen in a moment of time.

Stopping Meg completely, Castielle dismounted her horse and took in all around her in astonishment.

_Petrified_. This must have been the Petrified Forest of _Fargt ol Loncho_, or as the Gaeans had called it; Where the Fallen Dwell.

People had superstition that these grounds were haunted, with what kind of entity, they are unsure of. Whether the spirit was that of Old Gaean gods or of every soul of those who died an unfulfilling death, they all gathered within these trees, and for that people were afraid of these woods.

The lands could only grow further out for people around these parts avoid this place like a plague. It was beautiful, even Castielle wasn't blind to it. The forest seemed very otherworldly… almost ethereal in aura and likeness.

Shaking herself out of thought, Castielle turned and grabbed her breakfast out of her bag along with the sack of grains out of the saddle. Sitting along the trunk of a tree, Castielle resumed eating her breakfast, keeping an ear out for any sounds. It wasn't until she started to listen that she noticed to the strange silence of the woods. There were no noises, not those of birds or tiny, furry creatures alike… just silence.

Meg finished drinking from the pond and stepped back, curling up next to her Master who began feeding the mare grains from her palm, petting her down the nose every once in awhile. Castielle looked out and watched the disturbance against the water, silver ripples traveling across the surface of the lake in what seems to be the first time in ages.

The Omega looked back to the beast—Meg, her first and only filly—what other professional horse trainers called an untamable, wild horse. Her onyx tufts of hairs and mane were muted in their setting, but Castielle knew it was what first drew her in, until she saw the sadness and spark of flame in Meg's eyes that sold the Princess against any other Equus. No one could tame the creature, but somehow a little 5 year old Castielle broke that barrier for the first time and it was just the two of them ever since.

Once Meg stopped eating, the Omega packed away the still-full pouch. When she went to sit back against the tree, the mare had already put her head down in what appeared to be the first stages of a nap, making her realize exactly how tired she was all of a sudden. Castielle reached over and placed a hand on Meg's nose while leaning her head back against the trunk of the tree. She wrapped her cloak tight around her body to stave off the cold and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 4: The Biological Imperative

"Wake up. Quick" a deep voice called out in a hushed tone, a hand shaking her shoulder and disturbing her from her sleep. Castielle's eyes shot open as she withdrew her knife at an impossible speed. Without preamble, she pressed it close against the intruder's throat.

Green eyes… it was the Alpha from North Hamlet. What the hell was he doing there? His eyes were wide whilst his hands were held out to the sides in a surrendering posture.

"Whoa! What crawled up your—"

"Don't," Castielle growled. She flicked her eyes around her surroundings in case he had reinforcements. Her eyes shot back to his and her face was set in a scowl. "Are you following me," Castielle demanded accusingly?

Green tried shaking his head only to wince. His sudden movement caused the knife to dig a little more into his flesh, a tiny knick appearing to show the slight draw of blood.

"No, I'm not. I just happened to be heading in the same general direction," he tried going for nonchalance, failure evident by the grimace that followed. The Princess watched as his eyes flicked back and forth around him. Before Castielle could open up her mouth to speak, Green's eyes locked onto hers in a sense of alarm.

"We have to leave. Now," he hissed quietly. Castielle furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head in confusion. "These trees, they're making you sleepy with their… their poison. Not to mention that there's something else in these woods… it's not safe here."

"You're insane." She spat. "There is nothing here," Castielle could only narrow her eyes. "It's all hearsay."

"I'm not talking about the spirits, Kid. Something else is out there… Trust me, I can sense them. Alpha instinct and all," the man winked before pulling away backwards from the knife quickly, holding his hand out. Hesitantly, Castielle grabbed at the outstretched fingers and was pulled up from her seat. Looking behind her, Meg had already woken up and was standing close by switching her weight between hooves.

At that moment's notice, the Alpha took the opportunity to hoist Castielle up onto Meghan's saddle, forcing an embarrassing squeak out of the Omega. Green, as she called him in her mind, ran to his own horse, mounting quickly before clicking his heels together. The black beast of a horse raced down the open trail leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. The urgency of the situation forced Castielle at hand and she followed the man out of the trees.

The Princess knew something was strange with the forest when she first came in but it was nothing like this. The pathway changed and twisted into a labyrinth, trapping the two of them in the more they tried to get out despite riding at full speed. Castielle's legs burned and ached at the speed she was riding at, but she rode on faster. Regardless, she kept moving forward. The time it took to try and escape the clutches of the forest felt exponentially longer than the time it took to get in and it was starting to bring the Omega's anxiety levels up.

Everything was beginning to look the same and it was all blending in together in shapes and colours. Eventually, though—whether it had been minutes or hours, she'll never know—they reached the edge, riding out into the open plains with a sense of relief.

Despite one problem fixed, Castielle still demanded answers; so with determination she drove Meg faster, cutting off the obsidian haired Stallion. The Alpha's beast was somehow a darker shade than Meg's and he was easily three times bigger, but her mare never faltered, fierce and fearless.

"What the fuck," the man scowled at the Omega who only mirrored back his expression? "You really need to work on your 'thank you' skills," he bit out between his teeth. "They're a bit shitty."

"What were you doing there," she demanded, ignoring his words? The Alpha rolled his eyes and groaned irritatingly.

"You really want to know?" At her silence, he continued, "You were gone in the morning, so I figured 'what the hell, she's not coming back;' so I left and rode out. I just happened to be heading out this way. But then, I saw fresh tracks which lead to Apocalyptico, so I went and just saved your ass," he sneered. "You're welcome," he added, almost like an afterthought.

"What was in there that you so graciously 'saved my ass' from," Castielle jeered? The Alpha glared hard at the Omega, almost as if he could set her aflame just by a thought.

"Like I said, I don't know. I'm guessing thieves. Regardless, I bet you it wouldn't have ended pretty. And if I didn't know any better; you were probably at the top of their hit list," he glowered.

Huffing, Castielle let out a tiny growl and turned her horse around to head back to what she thought was east. She hadn't realized until she looked up at the sky, that the time she spent in the woods did not reflect the time that was passing out here, the sun already on its way to setting.

Taking a deep breath in order to calm his nerves, the Alpha rode up alongside the Omega. He looked over to her with a mocking smirk that just irked Castielle's nerves. "You know… for a Beta pup, you would probably have made a perfectly, little hot-headed Alpha."

The Omega could only keep the shock she felt to herself, keeping her face neutral. The scent blocking soap that Hannah had given her before she left must have been working. Castielle hadn't washed herself in a few days, but that just added to the integrity of the soap. She's never been more thankful for the Alpha's help; she'll have to remember to repay her debt if she ever went back.

Despite the use of the soap, the Princess normally wouldn't smell much anyways. Even though she was an Omega, to an Alpha her scent would be muted similar to a Betas. Her Omega scent wouldn't fully present itself until her first heat. Although heats usually came around the age of 16, give or take a year, it was different for every Omega—considering that each had a different biological composition and chemical balance in their body. Castielle didn't have to worry about it for a while; she has yet to even have her first blood; despite being at the age of 13, she admits that she is a late bloomer.

"Hey, Boy! Where are you headed?" Castielle slid her blue eyes over the Alpha with no expression before turning back to look straight forward. She had forgotten that she had cut her hair so short leaving it to look messy and windswept.

"Providence," she replied curtly. He nodded his head back and forth.

"Great, I'm headed there, too" he flashed a dazzling smile. "Since it's still several days ride to get there, why don't we ride together? Someone needs to protect a pretty, little Beta like you," he winked. The Omega could barely contain herself as she rolled her eyes. She guessed that there was probably no choice but to accept, and of course, by fate, Oiad would land her with a brute of an Alpha that was beginning to rub against her in the wrong way.

"What's your name," he continued? "Don't want to have to call you Beta or Boy if we're going to come to know each other well enough." Eyeing her up and down, he hummed to himself quietly in appreciation. "I'm hoping sooner rather than later." Castielle looked back at him from the corner of her eye, already getting tired of him talking. She was already beginning to regret in keeping him at her side.

Castielle was always a fairly patient Princess, but even she had her limits. Already those limits were being tested as it wore down fast. It was only a matter of time before it spread too thin before she snapped. The Omega was debating whether or not to respond with the waging war in her mind.

"My name is C—," no. She couldn't use her real name; it was too uncommon of a name for people to not realize who she actually was.

"C…?" The Alpha looked at her with an expecting look that caused her to scramble in her head for a name. She needed a new name—her middle name! Jeanette. Jean, Jinny… Jin? Jim? No. Jimmy! "Jimmy… Just Jimmy." The man smirked lewdly. Great, a cocky Alpha. He was probably dumb as rocks if he was that easy to fool. Wincing, she mentally chastised herself. When had her thoughts changed so drastically? Castielle guesses that travelling changes a person in many ways, especially when the trip was triggered with a grudge. It's completely wrong to think that way, Castielle. Do not succumb to society's foolish views on Alpha stereotypes.

"Well, Just Jimmy. I like that… rolls off the tongue easily. Can't have a name that'd be too hard to say… or scream, now can we? Especially when appropriate?" Castielle sighed in relief that he accepted her name. She also pretended to ignore the last statement, a heat creeping up her neck in embarrassment. "Henry. Henry Campbell at your service," he continued, his voice deep and husky. It was rough around the edges, yet smooth like the finest whisky (not that she knew what whisky was like.), and it would probably have been extremely pleasant to listen to if Castielle wasn't easily annoyed by the man behind the voice.

Without a response, the Omega could only give a curt nod in recognition. When she saw the Alpha as he was about to open his mouth, she knew she wasn't going to be able to hold onto the fine threads of serenity for much longer. Under her breathe, Castielle muttered, "IPZI," prompting Meg to pick up in speed, leaving one flabbergasted Henry Campbell behind.

ωΩω

Castielle knew, of course, the trip to Providence was not going to be neither short nor easy, a seven days ride without rest, but she didn't realize that riding with Henry would only prolong the duration of the trip.

"I have to drop by some places in between, if that's fine with you," Henry looked over without a thought in his mind that Castielle might just say 'no, in fact I do mind and this is where we part ways' (something that she was tempted to express but not in favor of company and security.) It didn't help that she still felt those eyes on her, knowing and watching, but she never found an appropriate time to mention it. Henry hadn't seem to have noticed, and if he did he wasn't making it known. But then again, she could have just been paranoid that Michael had already caught up with her.

"Why," Castielle asked quietly, genuinely curious? Henry looked at her and shrugged, the edge of his mouth tipping downwards.

"I'm looking for someone," he replied bluntly. Castielle decided against prying; she didn't want to talk much to him anyhow.

There was never really much conversation, really. Henry would just ramble on about random things that were impertinent to the journey and either of their personal lives, so instead she would nod and listen when her patience allowed her to. If neither were talking, Castielle would hum under her breath, ignoring the way Henry would side-eye her in curiosity. Sometimes, she would hum Ancient Enochian melodies or she would hum tunes that she learned from the Gaeans that visited the Castle from time to time when she was inclined to learn their culture. The Milligan's were rather strange people, but she enjoyed Adam's company. He was a little jumpy at times and distracted, but he was kind enough to teach her a couple of lullabies. She admired his passiveness as an Alpha, going further against the grain of a "true Alpha" by Society's standards, notwithstanding his title as Crowned Prince of Caveam.

Castielle and Henry would stop once in a while to drink and water their horses and they would go to an inn every other night when they could find one (and if not, they rode and slept on their horses.) The Omega realized just how much exactly an Alpha Henry was on the nights where they had to pay for separate rooms… the hard way. All due to his incessant need to satisfy his hedonistic desires of the flesh. These nights were the nights that, in a way, she was glad to be allowed some privacy, even if it was for a short period of time. The Omega would take her time in washing herself with the scent blockers and continue her façade as a Beta Boy on his way to Providence for reasons unknown.

It was the second night of riding together, when they decided to stop by a lone village for some food and a good night's sleep, when Castielle was exposed to Henry's… Alphaness, if you will for a lack of better words. She had paid for a room for the night and left Henry at the bar in favor of running a few errands—mostly to refill their essentials and supplies. Afterwards however, in her spare time, she wandered around and checked whichever shops that still had their candle on, looking around and just enjoying herself for as long as she could.

By the time the Omega came back to the inn, all the stores had closed for the night and she was exhausted, ready to just climb into bed and sleep the night away. What she didn't expect was to open the door to her room and find the green-eyed Alpha lying naked as the day he was born on top of the bed with an equally naked woman writhing on top of him, nails dug deep into his well-defined abs and chest—not to mention that she was…riding him like a... like a horse. He was gripping tight on the woman's hips, white knuckled, as he pounded vehemently into her wet heat.

Castielle reeled back as the smell of lust-crazed pheromones in the air forced itself into her lungs, making her stomach turn and her throat to close. The squeak of the door opening drew both of their attentions, but it failed to deter Henry from reaching his climax; his features squeezed tight in pleasure as he let out a primal growl. The image of green eyes locking onto her blue as he reached his peak relentlessly seared into her memory, making her flush in embarrassment at the simplest thoughts of the Alpha.

Castielle's face lit up on fire as she slammed the door closed and ran down the stairs, out the door and into the cold, fresh air. She had never seen something so… vulgar in her life. Yes, she was young and yes, she was a Princess; she might have been sheltered, but regardless nothing could have ever prepared her for a sight such as that.

The Omega pulled her hands up to her face, digging into her curled up fingers in a strange, misplaced sense of shame. Taking a deep breathe of the crisp air, she cleared her mind and her nose of any residual scent of what she had just experienced. She knew it was useless to go back to the room when Henry was… busy, so instead she wandered around until she found herself at the stables. Looking around, she noticed a ladder that was resting against the side of the wall leading up to the empty roof. Castielle decided it was better a place than any, so she swung her bag over the roof before she climbed the ladder, sitting on the roof with her knees tucked under her chin. The Princess tightened the cloak around her lithe body and looked up at the sky that was shining bright with an infinite clusters of stars.

It was beautiful to say the least. Every glimmer reminded her of the finest gems in the sky—of open heavens where birds were free to fly and free to live the life they want. Of dreams and hope and wonder and everything that Castielle realized that she would never have. Sighing, Castielle dug her face into her thighs and lamented the life that she thought she would have had before falling in a cold-induced sleep.

A gentle shake of her shoulder was what had awoken her, along with the barely-there light shining from the horizon and the roosts crowing in preparation of a new day. Castielle lifted her head slowly, owlishly blinking away the last dregs of sleep, and saw a large, calloused hand on her shoulder that was connected with her Alpha companion. Henry had a lazy grin on his face as he watched the younger of the two chase away sleep.

To be honest, the Alpha felt bad about what had happened the night before, but in no way was he sorry, let alone going to apologize, about having good sex. He should've knocked, or at least have been able to hear and smell what was going on in the room. 'If the room is a rockin', don't come a knockin'' as they say. Henry wasn't going to deny that the look of surprise from the Beta pup's face as he walked in helped him come faster—his expression was just adorable.

"Had a good night's sleep, Pup" Henry cooed at the sleepy Beta? Jimmy frowned sluggishly as he struggled to stand, stretching and popping out the kinks in his joints. He swooped down and picked up the bag filled with supplies, making his trip down the ladder and into the stables to prepare Meg for departure. It could have been a trick in the light, but Henry swore that he saw a light blush on Jimmy's cheeks as he turned away. (He could only fist pump to himself for a feat like that.)

Even after they had left the village, if Castielle hadn't known better, she would have thought that the Alpha was flirting with her. It didn't help that the memory of the previous night and his teasing only lead to a semi-permanent stain of red on both her cheeks and ears.

"Say… have you ever been knotted, Jimmy" Henry shamelessly smirked at the Beta? Castielle spluttered, choking on the water she was drinking out of her water skin. Coughing, she felt the strong pull of hiding in a hole and waiting for death to overcome. Instead, she squeaked out a negative.

"Do you always have to be so vulgar?" Henry pouted and huffed like a petulant child.

"Come on. You saw my junk, dude. I'd say we're past the point of just friends." Castielle fiddled with the bracelet hidden underneath her sleeve as she chewed on her bottom lip. Ducking her head, she covered her face in embarrassment and shook her head minutely. "What was that," Henry intoned?

"I said n-no!" This was it, Castielle just wanted to be swallowed whole and disappear. She had never been so embarrassed in her life, and it was just pissing her off.

It had been a little over a fortnight since she had left Caelum and although Henry was brutish and seemingly uncultured, she appreciated the lack of prying from the Alpha. Honestly, she wasn't sure how she was going to explain her situation since everything was already a convoluted lie.

The pair was in the middle of eating their supper, in one of the many inns that they've come across, when an Omega harlot captured the rapt attention of the Alpha across from her. She was scantily dressed despite the cold weather and she was walking around the bar, keeping her eye on the green-eyed man. As she began to head towards the stairs, he took it as a cue to follow her up for a night of obviously carnal activities. Castielle barely looked up from her bowl as he left his seat without a word.

Sighing, she pushed away her unfinished stew, appetite quickly dwindling, and picked up both of their bags, carrying them to the room she had purchased for the night. It was cheaper for the two of them to share a room, usually the Alpha opting for the chair or for the floor, but she guessed she was paying for two rooms that night—she had learned her lesson(s) after walking in on the Alpha aplenty during the duration of their companionship. It wasn't the problem of lacking in money, per se, but she realized that she was lonely despite the company they kept.

The thing is, Castielle generally preferred to share her own company, and although she and Henry barely exchange words, she recognized the feeling as, well… loneliness. It wasn't even the good kind of solitude that she likes. If anything, the Omega truly missed the Alphas in her life, the ones that she had left behind, mainly Hannah; the Alpha that stood by her side for a majority of her short life and one of her only friends. She isn't used to being so alone, and it was starting to take its toll on her emotions and mental state of mind.

She would hate to admit, and if she ever did she would adamantly deny, but she missed Michael. For the whole of her life, Michael was always there despite his Princely duties, she knew that he loved her. He might not have been the best at expressing his love for his sister, but she could see it in his actions and words that he cared deeply for her. How could he not? They were all that they had of each other ever since Gabriel had left and Lucifer had lost his sanity. It just broke her heart that it had to come to this.

Being raised a Princess, being exposed to so many people on a daily basis; she hadn't realized exactly what it meant to be alone until now. She wished she could just tell Henry everything, but that was risky. Besides, he was just another Alpha that just happens to be helping her with her excursion to Providence. And then? He'll be gone from her life. They will just go back to being strangers and for some reason; she's uncomfortable with not knowing how exactly she feels about that.

"Ugh," Castielle grunted as she placed the bags on the floor. She had been getting pains around her stomach all day and she wasn't sure as to why; she just assumed it was due to prolonged riding and stress. She didn't feel it as the need to use the restroom but she went ahead to the wash closet just in case. It wasn't as if Henry was coming back that night.

Her heart seized when she looked down. Blood. Blood smeared her undergarments and her inner thighs. It was beginning to soak through right into the fabric of her trousers. "Oh no, oh no, oh no," she began to mutter to herself. "This cannot be happening… not now." Castielle could feel the tears well up in her eyes and her whole body felt like it was being pressed into the ground. There was no way in Gehenna that she was going to be able to cover this up; not with an Alpha companion that's more or less attached to her hip most of the time.

As the tears began to fall, Castielle pulled herself up and began to fill up the tub for a bath. She felt dirty; disgusted at the fact that her biology was going to ruin her escape. Henry will eventually find out and he would force her to go back from whence she came—back to an Alpha that would 'take care of her' if not for himself. Castielle's chest only tightened at the thought. Henry wouldn't do that, would he? To claim her for his own. It's preposterous seeing as how Henry wasn't a one man kind of guy.

Noticing that the bathtub had filled, she gently lowered herself in, tucking her legs under her chin as she cried into her knees.

Maybe this was Oiad's way of telling Castielle that she couldn't escape her biology—that it was futile to try and escape the inevitability of the system that Caelum chose to ignore: the Biological Imperative—twisted to fit society's views in the need to be mated and pupped for the good of wolf kind.

A broken cry escaped the Omega's mouth and she buried herself deeper in her arms knowing that everything she had done was all for naught; that eventually she would get what was coming her way—divine punishment by the king himself and by Dean Winchester, the Alpha she had never met.

By the time that the water was completely chilled, she was shivering in her place. She wasn't sure for how long she sat in the tub, but it was starting to become uncomfortable… but she'd rather this than not bathe at all. Castielle scrubbed her skin raw with soap and more than once did she dig into her flesh with her nails, drawing droplets of blood to the surface of her skin. If anything, this was nothing compared to the pain she would face soon enough, and with that thought she just wanted to die. No matter how much she scrubbed, it wouldn't wash away the taint on her soul.

Eventually, Castielle finished washing her body and her hair, dragging herself out and drying herself off. She didn't bring any clothes with her, so walking out not dressed but in her towel; she pulled out a tunic and pair of trousers, along with undergarments and a rag that she would have to use to protect the clothes. Padding her underwear with a fresh cloth, she quickly got dressed, feeling her eyes get wet again.

Right as she pulled over her tunic, the door slammed open causing her to jump back in surprise. Swiftly, she sniffled wetly and dragged a hand across her face to hide the evidence of her tears.

"Henry," she let out roughly, her voice raw and hoarse from crying just prior. "I thought you were with that woman," she stuttered, stepping back as he stumbled in and slammed the door shut, obviously drunk. He swayed over, tripping over his feet a few times all the while forcing Castielle to back up against the wall.

"Fucking Omega," he spat, making Castielle flinch at his profanity and loudness. "Needy slut trying to make me mate her—to breed her," he bit out in the silence. As he leaned his head over and rested it against the cool wall, boxing the Omega in, he breathed out deep and long. Unsure of what to do, she placed her hands against his toned chest to try and push him out of the way. Her eyes were wide in fear and her breath shuddered in the space between them.

His eyes were closed and he breathed in deep when she felt him stiffen under her palms. Sniffing twice, the Omega frozen in her spot out of fear. "Is that blood?" Castielle, suddenly trembling in her spot, only shook her head. She couldn't trust herself to speak. His usually playful tone of voice was all but a guttural growl when he sniffed again.

"Are you hurt? Did you scratch yourself, Boy," Henry slurred? He opened his eyes, the movement going unnoticed as it drew her attention to look up. His moss-green eyes were so close to her baby blues; the tips of their noses barely brushing against one another as their breath mingled in the darkness. Her eyes were fixated on his and she could smell the sour stench of alcohol coming from his mouth.

This was it—she was caught. He knew she was a girl, not that of an Omega, not yet at least… She was about to protest when he groaned and fell against her, passed out from drunkenness. Castielle's heart was pounding in instinctive fear and uncertainty and Henry was rather heavy; so with a heave, Castielle dragged the drunken Alpha to the bed, dropping him unceremoniously causing him to let out a snort all the while digging his face into a pillow for comfort.

The Omega wasn't sure whether or not she felt relief at his state of unconsciousness, but she wasn't going to look this gift horse in the mouth. With a sigh, she dug through and pulled out Henry's bedroll from his knapsack and laid it on the floor. Crawling on top of it, she curled into herself in a fetal position and closed her eyes, patiently waiting for the darkness to consume her.


	6. Chapter 5: Feeling Sick In More Ways

A loud groan came from the bed, chasing away the last fog of sleep from the Princess's mind. She heard another groan before the sound of feet hitting the floorboard turned into a sprint as the Alpha up heaved the contents of his stomach into the latrine. Ignoring the aches and pains from her body, Castielle sat up with a roll of her eyes. She stood and trudged over, rubbing the Alpha's back for comfort as he gagged on acrid sick and spittle. He was still bent over when he reached back blindly and shoved her away as another lurch violently went through his body.

The omega in the Omega wanted to care for him, even if the man was insufferable to say the least… and apparently hated Omegas if last night's outburst had meant anything. Pushing the thought out of her mind, Castielle found an old shirt that needed to be washed and poured some water over it, wringing it of any excess moisture. She knelt down next to the Alpha and silently observed his face, noticing his pale and sweaty skin took away from his natural beauty.

Henry was radiating a scent beacon filled with hurt and discomfort and Castielle's wolf was just rolling over in distress about it (but that was beside the point, so she pushed that instinct down, down, way down.) Pain was evident in his eyes, scrunched tight in pain while he gripped the side of the head lest he fell into the water basin in his delirious state.

Castielle was still smirking when moss green peaked out of one eye, honing in on her own icy blue eyes. Fixing her face back to neutrality, she began dabbing at the Alpha's forehead that was already sheen with sweat and tears.

"Something funny, Jimmy" Henry sneered? She shook her head in feign denial, only beginning to get annoyed when he snatches the worn rag straight from her hands. Wiping down his face, he looked up from the corner of his eyes with a glower on his face. "What the fuck are you still doing in here?" Castielle shuffled her weight back and forth in her kneeling position, ruffled by his unexpected hostility. Sniffing the air, she winced at the instantaneous change in his scent, from the musky tang of pain to a sour stench of anger and annoyance.

"I was only trying to—" she quietly stammered, only to be snarled at for her troubles.

"To help? Don't bother, now get the fuck out." She flinched at his harsh tone trying her best to ignore the pain blossoming in her chest as it tightened in disappointment. Quickly and quietly, Castielle rushed over to the bedroom, keeping her head down as she haphazardly shoved clothes and towels in her knapsack.

If the Alpha was going to just sit there and… and be a _knot_, then she will just leave him. He obviously did not need her like she needed him, so she figured it would just be best if she left. There was nothing she could do anyways… Henry was a strong Alpha and Castielle was just an Omega pup that was posing as a Beta. She figures that she will just have to go to Providence on her own if she had any say in it.

She knew it was a bit dramatic of her in both thoughts and actions, but she redirected her frustration towards blaming it on her inner Omega and the stress of her first blood.

In hindsight, Castielle was glad she had a majority of her things packed already from the previous night, so by the time Henry was dragging his feet into the bedroom; Castielle was walking out the door with her bag slung over her shoulder. Her Omega nature was making her mourn the loss of losing a friend (a term she uses very loosely) and the stress of her emotions were causing pain to emanate again within her lower abdominal area. Regardless, she kept moving.

Deciding to forego any sort of breakfast, Castielle saddled and mounted Meg, pulling her reins and riding passed the entrance of the dilapidated town. Not moments later did she hear Impala, Henry's beast, galloping from behind and reaching her in seconds.

"What was that? What the fuck is your problem," Henry growled? Castielle clenched her teeth at the infuriating man before turning her view from him completely. If it wasn't for the fact that she was tired of dealing with the Alpha and pissed, she would've laughed her ass off at the not-so-subtle situational irony. "You're acting like a real bitch, you know." Castielle pulled at the reins and rounded in on the Alpha.

"_Don't you dare_!" The Omega snarled, bearing her teeth at his blatant affront and lack of filter. Both of the riders sat and stared daggers into each other's eyes before turning their heads back in their respective directions.

The atmosphere between the Alpha and Omega was strained, even so much as to annoy both of their horses. Meg and Impala were squealing and shaking their heads back and forth making it hard for the riders to take back control of the reins, stomping hard on the ground with their shoed hooves and kicking clumps of dirt. The two pulled away quickly, putting distance between them and waiting for their horses to calm down.

The silence rung loud, piercing both of their ears, but it was Henry that broke it first. "Sorry," he murmured.

The Princess could only shake her head in defeat, silently aiming Meg back in the direction that she was headed towards. The tension was so thick in the air, it was nearly palpable and Castielle was choking on it. It took nearly an hour before she plucked up the courage to express her curiosity.

"What happened last night?" She blurted it out randomly, a little too loud if Henry's startled look gave anything away. His face steeled and he looked straight, ignoring her gaze. Moments of silence passed filling Castielle's thoughts with dread.

_He probably doesn't even like me. _The sound of his voice startled her enough to make her jump in her saddle. Henry looked at her through the corner of his eye with a haggard expression.

"She said she '_recognized me_.' Tried to seduce me and get me to mark her… as a—as a _mate_." Castielle frowned. Forced mating was not only stupid but beyond barbaric. She never understood why people would take advantage and participate in such primitive rituals. The thoughts only sent a chill to run up her spine.

Henry's words registered properly when she turned to look at him again. "She… recognized you? I thought you hadn't been to that town before," she pointed out. Henry shook his head, sighing heavily.

"That's the thing… I haven't. I guess people just can't forget such a pretty face like mine," he shot back with false bravado.

"Are you… a nobleman" Castielle asked quietly? Anxiously, she began chewing on her bottom lip. If Henry was a noble, then it would be too dangerous for her to be with him for much longer. With a pout of his lips, the Alpha rocked his head back and forth trying to find the best response.

"Sort of, nothing too important. Wouldn't mistake me for a big dog back in Lauregaea, to be honest." Castielle's eyes went impossibly wide, not realizing until that moment that she knew absolutely _nothing_ about the Alpha that she had been traveling with for some period of time. She should've figured he was from the Gaean region by his particularly drawled speech (not unpleasant to her own ears.) "Guess she keeps her eyes out to try and get off the streets," he sneered. "Used the fact that she was an Omega close to her heat to take advantage of me. _Disgusting_," he spat out like a bad taste in his mouth.

Castielle was completely confused, wrapping her mind around the Alpha's Gaean background and if he found that she was disgusting for her Omega status, or if it was because she was trying to entice him with presenting herself. If that was the typical train of thought for Alphas in the Gaean region, then she would count her lucky stars for escaping the clutches of Dean Winchester.

It didn't matter to her anyhow; once they got to Providence, he would just leave her and they would just go back to being strangers. Not only did that make her chest tighten but the knowledge that oppression and negative outlooks on Omegas were far worse than she expected—it saddened her greatly. Shaking her head, she decided to poke at him.

"Tell me, Henry… if you are a noble… why are you out here all on your own—if you don't mind me asking," the Princess stammered? _Come on, Castielle. You are a Princess of Caelum, act like one. Have some poise_, she mentally chided herself.

"What is this, twenty questions" Henry barked? Castielle flinched, tucking her chin against her chest in submission and involuntarily letting out a whimper. Sighing, he dragged a hand down his face making him appear a lot more tired than he should be for his presumed age. "Sorry," he breathed. "I'm on… I'm looking for someone. For a friend." Castielle looked up nervously just in case Henry decided to go all Alpha male on her again. He smiled back apologetically, looking more like a grimace, before opening his mouth and continuing his story.

"My friend was supposed to get mated, right? Except his… _intended_ ran away before it could happen." Castielle remained silent. Even she could mentally point out the irony of the situation. But, despite knowing arrangements between noblemen were common, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Henry continued, undeterred by Castielle's lack of response.

"He was pissed at first. His father had planned it for a while, except he wasn't told until a whole moon cycle prior to the meeting time. The problem is, my friend? He's just a regular heartbreaker. He likes to have fun and fool around with Betas and Omegas, both guys and gals. He enjoys his youth, what can I say? I mean, if you asked him to describe himself, he would tell you that he's a child of the first moon, enjoys sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky Betas and Omegas," Henry snorted.

Castielle was processing the information when a wind blew in from the North. A chill ran up her spine as she continued to listen all the while pulling up her hood. She hadn't noticed how close Henry was riding next to her, blocking off most of the wind from her tiny body with his Alpha-sized one. Breathing deeply, the Omega could smell discomfort and something hidden in Henry's smell.

"My friend, he… let's just say he calmed down and thought about it afterwards. The more he thought about it, the more he was okay with it." Castielle scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Why, may I ask?" Henry just shrugged, keeping his eyes forward out in the open plains.

"I guess he liked the thought of being mated? Of being settled down and having pups with an Omega mate? It just sounded good, promising even. I mean, don't get him wrong… he's not like other Alphas. Trust me." Castielle nodded in thought, taking the information in and trying to characterize this Alpha in her mind. "He saw what his parents once had and he can't help but want it for himself," Henry continued quietly almost as if he was speaking to himself. The Omega kept her gaze forward, unsure of how to reply and keeping quiet in thought.

If anything, she was surprised. This was the most information pertaining to him ever spoken to her at once.

"So, why are you helping him?" Castielle continued to ask as nonchalant as possible, side-eying the Alpha curiously. Again, Henry shrugged his broad shoulders.

"He's busy with the family business." Silence filled the air again and Castielle was feeling colder, despite the sweat beading at her temple and neck. Now that Henry wasn't talking, her attention drew back to the minor headache and pains in her stomach that were starting to get worse.

"So… now that you know about my mission, tell me yours." The Omega jumped slightly in her saddle, surprise flowing through her veins so apparent, even the horses let out a snicker of amusement and curiosity at what the wolfs were discussing. Heat crept up her neck as she glanced to the side, confirming that the Alpha was giving her an incredulous look, unrevealing of his thoughts to her reaction.

"I am… looking for my older brother, Richard." This was it. This was Castielle's opportunity to tell Henry everything that she wanted. She was going to bend the story, of course, but no one has to know that but her. "I have another brother back at home… _Matthew_. He… owns a business of sorts, one of the biggest and most powerful businesses in town… but nothing of noble status," she added quickly!

Castielle could only recall the real memory and grip her reins tight. "There was another business, threatening to overturn my brother's work, and it was a family operation—of course my brother would do everything in his power to try and protect it, keep it safe. So, he wanted to pair up with another group. It was just as big, but not as… _competitive_ in the market." Castielle reached up and scrubbed at her water eyes, keeping her gaze low.

"But, in order to do that, he needed my help. He wanted me to do something for him, but… I-I couldn't do it," she sobbed. "I understand that the plan was thought of with the best intentions and my brother meant well, but… I wish he had only told me sooner. If only he _talked_ to me about it and let me decide on my own!"

_No Castielle, you must be strong._ The omega scrubbed angrily at her face, sniffling wetly. "I would have helped him. Honestly. If only he wasn't manipulated by that…that _assbutt!_" Henry snorted out loud, clearly amused at her first attempt at cursing.

"It's not funny," she whined, pouting and unseeing of his amusement. He only laughed harder, clutching at his stomach as he bellowed at her confusion.

"_Ah,_" he wiped a stray tear from his eye. "You really are a pup, aren't you?" Castielle's pout only deepened, her bottom lip sticking out, clearly unamused. "Don't worry, Pup. It's cute," he chuckled, face flushed and eyes twinkling. The Omega could feel the blush shade in her cheeks with an impossible red. Silently, she thanked him for trying to get rid of the growing tension that was upsetting her.

Right as she was about to open her mouth, her body rattled with a loud sneeze. Meg jumped slightly, stuttering noticeably mid-trot. Up righting herself, Castielle clutched at her head; the world was spinning slightly and a wave of nausea crashed over the Omega.

"_Whoa_. You okay, Jimmy?" Henry reached out, steadying the swaying Omega in her seat. She nodded silently to herself, only to curse at the increased dizziness.

"I am f—" she curved in herself as she gagged and coughed on the bile accumulating in her throat. A hand was cautiously hovering over her when she sat back. Castielle wiped at the edge of her mouth with her cloak sleeve and looked at Henry's concerned look. Smiling sheepishly, she replied to his earlier question. "I am fine. There is nothing to be worried about, Henry. I must have just caught something in one of the villages," she quietly chuckled, fighting back another incoming pulse of nausea. Henry returned a half-hearted smile, eyebrows still creased with unease.

Castielle braced herself, enduring the changes of her body over the past night, and she rode on, ignoring every stab of pain and wave of nausea whenever Meg jostled her with each hoof.

The ride quickened in pace, and a sense of mutual understanding and camaraderie was shared between the two riders. By the time they slowed down, the sun was high in the sky and Henry's stomach was protesting against hunger with a loud grumble. Castielle realized then that it was probably best to let the horses rest and graze on the grass.

The two riders maneuvered their way around to find a clear passing in a heavily wooded area. The birds were chirping and deer were looking over curiously at the wolves, but eventually they came across a small lake that sparkled in the light.

"_Chialdo_," Castielle whispered in awe of the sight before her eyes. Henry looked over to see the expression on her face struck with admiration.

"_Chialdo_," Henry asked? The Omega blinked back to her surroundings and looked at the man to her left.

"Diamonds… this must be the Lake of Diamonds," she turned to look back. This place sang to her in harmony; the trees stayed green and the animals peeked out despite the cold weather. The water was clear and Castielle could see the small fish swimming around near the shore.

The sun was shining at an angle just right, reflecting off of Castielle's black hair seeming to create a tiny ring of light similar to a halo. Her eyes shone a clear blue, the brightest that Henry had ever seen _Jimmy's_ eyes shine and _he_ looked nothing short of, well… angelic.

"How do you know," Henry asked with raised eyebrows? Castielle blushed lightly, Henry's Alpha keening at how adorable he was finding it.

"If I am calculating this correctly… this would be _Childao_… our people used to say, _'at the right time of day light, the Lake would shimmer, like a million diamonds. A sight to behold,'_" she breathed out quietly in awe. Henry glanced back at the lake, it truly was beautiful, but right at that moment, it wasn't his main interest.

Silently, the both of them hopped off their respective horses and led them down to drink from the lake. While the horses quenched their thirst, each pulled out a cloth of rations and sat at the edge of the water, looking out at the view before them.

"You're an Angel, aren't you?" Castielle's eyebrows shot up at the question. She was unclear of what exactly an Angel was, but that stroke up the question, did he recognize who she was?

"An… Angel" Castielle asked nervously? Henry grunted his affirmative.

"Yeah, an Angel. From Enoch. Or Caelum, as your people call it." Castielle felt her heart drop and her anxiety levels spike.

"H-How…" she stammered before he interrupted, undeterred by her shifty behavior.

"I recognize that language… Enochian, right? I listen to you when you sing," Henry blushed involuntarily, cursing his un-Alpha-like behavior. "I've heard them before… when I went to Caelum nearly 14 years ago." The Omega turned to give the Alpha her attention, almost wishing she hadn't. If she wasn't feeling like absolute shit at the moment, she would probably be gushing about how beautiful the Alpha was… and then mentally slap herself because_, no_.

She felt an unfamiliar flutter in her chest as she looked at the side of his face. His tanned skin and freckles were illuminated by the sun peeking through the trees. His eyes shone a brighter apple green that took her breath away, and if she hadn't thought he was gorgeous before, this would've took the cake. Her focus went back to his words when she registered that his pink lips were moving.

"_Well_… 13 and 14 years ago if we're keeping count. Both for funerals…" Castielle felt her chest tighten and her blood run cold. No funeral would gather Gaeans unless they were important… in other words—.

"Charles and Naomi… The late Royal Monarchs of the Caelum throne." Henry nodded as he chewed on a piece of hardtack. Castielle was having a hard time breathing as unshed tears burned behind her eyes. She might have not known her parents, but that didn't make the pain hurt any less.

"I know what you're talking about… a terrible thing for the young Princes."

"And the Princess," Henry added. The Omega looked up in surprise to see the Alpha's faraway look, almost as if he was in a depressed trance. "My brother and I met the Princes that year. Sammy and Gabriel… well, they got along well," Henry chuckled softly. "Gabriel was quite the trickster despite the circumstances."

Castielle giggled under her breath. She does remember his aptitude for jokes that could rival that of a royal Court Jester. Michael had reprimanded him many times, telling him it was unbecoming of a Royal Prince. But, Castielle remembers catching Michael smiling to himself and enjoying their brother's silly antics.

"I couldn't clearly see the Princess, however. She was only a year old, but now I wish I had _really_ saw her. She_ is_ the fairest of them all, as people say," flashing a toothy smirk at the younger of the two. Castielle felt a warmth creep up her neck. She had heard those statements, but she dismissed them easily. There was no reason for people to place her on a symbolic pedestal of beauty and fairness higher than others.

"How old were you then," Castielle asked quietly? Humming to himself, Henry shrugged to himself stuck in thought.

"Ten? Maybe eleven, I'm not sure. Sammy was six, now _that_ I remember." So that made Henry about 25 years old, almost twice her age. "What about you, how old are you, Jimmy?"

"Jimmy" blindly plucked at the grass around her feet as she kept her gaze out to the water.

"I am," clearing her throat. "Turning _sixteen_ soon…" She stammered, lying with a lack of grace. Henry just looked at her strangely, before going back to his lunch.

Castielle looked down at her food, stomach rolling from the constant lies. The biscuit in her hand suddenly looked unappetizing, so quietly she wrapped it up and placed it at her side. She always knew she was a terrible liar, only proving herself even more right when she could not even lie successfully to the Alpha beside her.

Now, it was almost as if a wave of exhaustion crashed into her, and Castielle just wanted to find Gabriel and let this all be over.

A few tears escaped, rolling down her cheeks. Quickly, the Omega reached up and scrubbed them away, catching the Alpha's concerned look. Before he could ask, coughs violently wracked throughout her body, draining nearly all of her energy. Henry was stinking up the area around them with his worried scent, but she gently pushed away, not unkindly, as she hunched over waiting for the dizziness to go away.

Gingerly, Castielle pushed herself up, ignoring the pain in her joints and the shaking of her limbs. Her heart broke at the sight of the Alpha kneeling and reaching out just in case she fell over, face completely riddled with worried looks. Dismissing it, she quietly informed him, "I am going to go and relieve myself before we go." He reluctantly dropped himself back down into a sitting position and watched out as the Omega grabbed a couple of supplies from her bag before travelling deeper into the trees.

Castielle trudged further on, making sure that the Alpha was out of sight before she found an area to hide behind. Pulling her trousers down, she squatted to check the rag in her garments. There were only light spots of bleeding, but just to make sure, she sniffed the air around to check that her scent blockers were working. Hopefully, the soap was enough to cover up her stench.

Pulling her clothes back on, the Princess sat down on a nearby boulder and let her thoughts wander. Automatically, she thought of the Alpha, Henry. Hitched breath, cheeks warm; her stomach felt light, almost as if it was filled with birds or butterflies, but it wasn't a terrible feeling at all.

Suddenly, Castielle felt frightened. She didn't know what these feelings were or why they were there. They couldn't have been… _romantic_ feelings, could they? The Princess furiously shook her head, only stopping to grab at it once the dizziness settled back in. _Nope, definitely not all feelings_. Hunched over, Castielle gagged and retched to the space beside her. Spitting out the bad taste in her mouth, she wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve and dug her heels into the boulder underneath her, grounding herself back to consciousness.

With feelings, she never really felt for others back in Caelum. It was always a topic brought up, but Castielle never felt the pull or the longing whenever Michael would talk about True Mates. When Castielle thought about her future, it was never a life involving pups or a mate that she would love, waddling around, round and glowing with pregnancy. It never really appealed to her, the only thing she focused on was how she would care for her subjects while she took care of her honey farm.

One hand reached up and clutched at her chest, all at once overwhelmed by her… _feelings_. No matter how… rough around the edges, he was; she enjoyed his company, his laugh—and even when he sometimes acted like a Neanderthal only acting with his knot, she knew he was a good man. His smile, the crinkles around his eyes, even his smell… like leather, like pine, like—

"Jimmy!" Castielle turned her head towards the source of the voice. She could see a flash of brown hair through the trees as Henry came near. Her heart beat sped up, but only just. "If you're done taking a shit, we can go now," he called out.

Scowling, the Omega instantly deflated, taking back everything she told herself about how appealing the Alpha was.

Face scrunched up, she stomped over to the edge of their "camp" muttering every insult possible under her breath towards the Alpha.

Henry was standing next to his Steed, whispering under his breath. "I know, Baby. I know, just a little longer…" With one hand, he was stroking the inky coat, whilst the other fiddled with a leather string hidden in his collar. Castielle slowed down a bit, feeling as if she was interrupting a private, intimate moment, but she continued on with her annoyance. Walking closer, she made as much noise as possible to announce her presence.

The Alpha looked up, flashing a stunning smile, amusement in his eyes. "You okay, Sweetheart?" Castielle could not scowl any harder as she glared at the Alpha.

"You're disgusting," she grumbled. He only chuckled in response.

"You love it, Angel Face." Castielle scoffed, ignoring the pet name.

"You are incorrigible." Henry winked flirtatiously, blindly stuffing his filled water skin and food cloth in his saddlebag.

"Good thing you're stuck with me, isn't it Babe?" The Princess rolled her eyes, completely done with Henry's teasing. She could only question what she was thinking just moments prior.

Making sure she had everything, Castielle rubbed Meg's neck before placing her foot on a stirrup, ready to hoist herself up onto her saddle. She stumbled back onto the floor, lightheaded and weak from the amount of force exerted to push herself up. Henry rushed over and pulled her up with arms under her armpits. Standing her upright with an arm around her waist, the Alpha placed a rough palm on Castielle's sweaty forehead.

"You've got a fever," he groused. "There's no way you're riding alone." The Princess pulled herself away, annoyed at him trying to help her when he wouldn't let her do the same just hours prior.

"I'm fine," she argued, attempting to walk away. Henry gripped her arm tight before she got too far, pulling her a little too hard making her trip over her feet. Castielle quickly shot out her hand, stopping herself from crashing right into the Alpha's chest. She felt her cheeks heat up, looking up to see his Green eyes curiously studying down at her. Diverting her eyes, she could practically feel the Alpha rolling his eyes.

"You're too stubborn," he muttered under his breath. Castielle was about to protest when she felt herself be lifted onto Impala. The steed was several hands higher than her own Meg. Impala was tall, very much so, almost to the point of discomfort, but the moment she opened her mouth to voice her complaint, Henry mounted the horse and pulled her closer to his chest with arms on each of her sides pulling at the reins and steering the horses out of the landing.

Castielle was surprised at the exhaustion pulling at her bones. An arm slivered around her waist and drew her in tighter against Henry's solid chest, keeping her steady from the jarring ride. Meg wasn't tied to Impala but Castielle knew better and took comfort in it. The mare would follow her Rider anywhere without guidance and she will keep up with Impala despite the size difference.

Relaxing back into the firm chest behind her, Castielle leaned backwards, nuzzling and breathing deeply in the scent. It was intimate, almost too intimate, but Castielle could only blame it on her delirium. The Alpha was comfortable and willing to be of comfort, so who was she to deny his offer?

With half-lidded eyes, Castielle looked out and watched the browned plains whip by her, reveling in both the warmth and the scent covering her like a veil from the Alpha behind. She wasn't tired, no, so she just let Henry take the reins—take control.

In a moment's notice, all of the Omega's thoughts from before were making their way back into her mind but she couldn't care any less. If she had this moment to herself, as confusing as it was, then she would take it. If she felt the arm wrapped around her waist pulling her even more tightly in, well… there was no one there to see it. And honestly? Even if there was, she wouldn't dare to breathe a word.


	7. Chapter 6: 2 Steps Forward, 1 Step Back

This one is a bit longer than the other ones, but that's what happens when you dish out 3k+ words in a day, haha. Oh, and I decided to experiment with POV changes, so... yeah.  
>This feels like a filler to me, but... it's not. Anyways, enjoy.<br>(This is Unbeta'd and I edit/review it myself, so all mistakes are my own.)

* * *

><p>For hours they rode, taking breaks frequently in order to allow Castielle rest and to rehydrate her of her fever-induced sweating. As often as he could, Henry forced her to munch on a piece of bitter, dry hardtack to just keep a little something in her stomach despite her adamant refusal. In protest of food, she would puff up her cheeks and keep her lips shut tight like a petulant child, convinced that it would prevent any sort of sustenance from entering her body. Little did she know that, instead of letting her be, he would just glare and pinch her cheeks together before shoving a piece in her mouth and telling her to chew.<p>

As annoying as it was, in the end, the Omega would have no strength left to argue but to comply with the Alpha's demand. Not without glowering back, of course.

The sun was beginning to set and the cold was already biting into her core, the bear pelt long since lost its ability to keep her heat. So, between the two of them and a half-coherent conversation, they decided to ride towards the Kingdom of Perdition, which happened to be a lot closer than they had originally thought. Closer than Providence, at least. Far beyond the horizon, they could see the faint, thin, dark outline of the Kingdom's walls, and there would be the place where they would rest until Castielle was better.

_"Jimmy, sweetheart," Henry called quietly, trying to get her attention with a loose grip on her waist. Castielle slowly blinked her eyes opened, still between the veil of sleep and lucidity. Humming her acknowledgement, she looked up at the Alpha, still leaning her head back in the crook of his neck. _It is only because this is the most comfortable position_, she tells herself (as she takes another whiff of the Alpha. It's really embarrassing behavior to be quite honest.)_

_She could see bright green looking down, knowing that the Alpha was looking at her as she slowly closes her eyes once more and succumbs to the darkness—sunlight burning behind her eyelids irritating her already pounding head. The horses had already come to a stop, the nausea settling down once again. More than once had she had to throw herself to the side in order to satisfy her body's need to expel and relent to the illness. A thumb was barely ghosting against her side, while a hand snuck up and rested against her forehead. "You've still got a fever," he muttered to himself._

_With as much strength as she could muster, Castielle half-heartedly attempted to swat the hand away as it fell away from her face. She didn't want to be coddled by the Alpha, only adding fuel to her small fire that needed to be extinguished as soon as possible. The ride consisted of being in and out of shallow dreams that revolved around her life in Caelum, a far future that included pups with messy, blonde hair and bright, green eyes. Those dreams instantly shook her out of sleep with a sharp gasp and a sharp pang of longing in her chest; but those dreams would slowly fade away as fast as they come. Worry would linger in the back of her mind, but for reasons unknown, she wouldn't be able to place the reason as to why it was there._

_Eyes still closed, she felt the mouthpiece of the water skin against her chapped lips and drank greedily. Her tongue and throat were parched from the fast winds and the droplet of drool that might or might not have dribbled down the corner of her mouth onto her cloak. Henry scolded her for drinking too quickly before pulling the water skin away in order to speak with her full attention._

_"Providence is still a couple of days ride, so are you okay with staying in Perdition for a while?" _

_"Mm…" Castielle hummed, nodding, not really caring where they went as long as she was comfortable and warm and with company. A couple of extra days with the Alpha were a couple of days extra she would gladly (and greedily) take. But that was nobody's business._

_Even if it wasn't Perdition, she would comply. But alas, she actually enjoyed Perdition despite their tainted reputation. She missed her Uncle Crowley, not having seen him since the night she received the blade those few years ago. Castielle knew that people would find as many small nuances as they can in order to sully the name of King Crowley and his "minions," but she always saw the good in him. To be fair, she knew that privately, he had a soft spot for her. _

_Maybe once she felt better, she could sneak away and drop by as a surprise, despite how dangerous that could potentially be. She wasn't too eager to leave behind a giant footprint, clearly evidence of her visit, knowing that Michael's keen senses would easily pick up on it. _

_Or worse—Metatron's._

_Shaken out of her thoughts, Castielle felt a warm bear skin pelt being wrapped around, instantly warming her up from the chill she was beginning to notice she felt. Quietly, she voiced her appreciation with a 'thank you,' leaning back into the Alpha as they began their trek once again._

_So, with a consensus and an extra cloak wrapped around the two riders, they changed their route and headed towards the Kingdom of Perdition._

By the time they both reached the city walls, the sun was barely casting enough light for them to see the beautiful, yet haunting look of the city. Dark buildings, almost blackened with ashen mortar. Dirt-covered pebble stone streets with haggard looking elders loitering around dressed in black robes.

But, despite the dismal appearance, Castielle could still see the young children running around and playing, all with smudges of dirt and smiles on their faces, turning their heads excitedly as their parents call to them for dinner. It wasn't as all bad as people made it out be.

"There we go, Angel." Castielle barely registered being hauled off the saddle and carried into the gaudy inn, bridal style. The chatter and the miscellaneous clatter of mugs, and chairs and everything in general were making her head pound. Without a second thought, the Omega nuzzled into the Alpha's neck and began scenting—only to stop herself short.

_Scenting was appropriate behavior between _mates _and_ family only_. For years, Castielle listened to Tessa's lessons. Over and over again she studied each of her lectures entailing what was considered right and what was considered wrong in mating behavior—just to help keep it ingrained in the Princess' memory. _

_Stupid, _stupid Omega_. _

_Maybe people were right. Maybe Omegas were just as weak and needy as they say they were._

A whine ripped its way out of the Omega's throat when she felt the scratchy covers of the bed along her back side, along with the loss of the warm body heat that she had well become accustomed to within the past day. Despite the loss, Castielle was glad to have something stable to lie on. Her body was aching, her head was pounding, her nose was running and each cough was tearing its way through the soft tissues of her throat. With whatever strength she had left, she turned to her side and burrowed underneath the covers before nodding off into a restless sleep.

More than once had she been shaken from her slumber. Once, to be fed bland vegetable stew, the broth tasteless and having no flavor, only closely resembling the palatableness of stagnant water; the vegetables were like grit and mush in her mouth. But, she kept swallowing. A few times, she imagined that she felt rough, calloused fingers lightly carding through her hair, as she was forced to swallow a few mouthfuls of water periodically. In one sheer moment of lucidity, she looked up to see Henry with his back facing the bed, in the process of completely removing his clothes.

Cheeks flared she couldn't cover the squeak that escaped her mouth. "Henry! W-what are you doing?" Back still turned, Henry looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"You've still got a fever, figured you need some warmth." Breathing in sharply, she instantly regretted it, once she folded over and began another coughing fit. A hand was rubbing her back, another placing a cup at her lips. The faint humming in the background only helped soothe her mind and her body. Eagerly, Castielle gulped down as much water as she could until she was blue in the face from a lack of breath. The world was spinning, but it didn't deter her from glaring back at the Alpha who left her side and returned to his previous position, still removing his clothes.

With the dim glow of the tableside candle, Castielle couldn't help but stare shamelessly at the man before her. She could see miles and miles of muscle spanning from across Henry's shoulder to his backside, reaching far down to his substantial calves. She could _really_ see the way he looked like an Alpha, towering over with rippling muscles and strong, broad shoulders as he leaned over to the side to place his folded clothes on a chair.

It wasn't until he turned around and walked towards her did she completely realize the situation she was in. Neck and face flushed red with heat not from the fever, she eyed the Alpha. From his (endearing) bowed legs, to his soft cock, large and hanging heavy in between his legs (only making her blush harder); the sinful v-line of his hips and the contours running up his taut abdominal muscles and firm chest that just screamed power and strength.

A bronze amulet hung from his neck, gleaming in the light. The figure took her eyes away from the brand on his left pectoral; an inky pentagram, one that she recognized from her Gaean history books resembling that of protection, engulfed in flames. The mark seemed familiar, the flaring of the sun-like figure licking at his chest—something that came from a lesson that she has long since placed in the back of her mind.

The Omega searched through her mind, trying to grasp the memory of the mark. The moment she felt a grasp on the memory, the Alpha's deep voice shook her right out of her reverie.

"Like what you see?" Castielle's eyes found their way up to the older man's, finding amusement flickering behind the viridescent irises. With a scowl, she huffed in annoyance and flipped over to her side. The sound of soft chuckling came closer and closer with every step, and in the corner of her eye, she could see Henry standing at her bedside, a dark shadow lightly casting over the room.

Castielle was waiting for what seemed like hours, but only moments, for the brief, chill draft that was meant to trespass under the covers as another warm body ensconced over her own delicate one, but it never came. It was only dead silent and the Omega was almost scared to look over her shoulder, but with courage she turned to lie on her back, recoiling as she rammed into a warm wall of golden fur, face first, mouth slightly parted.

Spluttering, Castielle found herself pulling away quickly, almost as if she was burnt. Her eyes flickered back and forth, searching until they made contact with a familiar pair of jade.

"Shifter," she gasped in awe. The Princess had only ever seen Shifters within her own family, and Michael prided himself as being the largest… but compared to Henry, he was but the size of a pup. Henry was a true beast—_pure Alpha_, running through his veins.

Castielle's eyes rolled to the back of her head, completely disoriented from the sudden movement. With the heel of her palm pressed onto her closed eyes, she heard the quiet whines coming from the wolf next to her, sniffing at her lightly and nudging at her cheek with the tip of his cold, wet nose. Chewing on her bottom lip to conceal her smile, Castielle lightly pushed the wolf away from her face.

"Cold," she murmured, giggling as he poked at her more, swiping his tongue once under her chin. Without dissuasion, Henry whined louder, high pitched and ringing sharply in her ears. The Alpha started digging lightly at the edge of the covers to be let under. With a sigh, Castielle lifted the covers and shimmied herself lower to lie down properly.

It should have felt weird and awkward, but truthfully, it felt natural. Henry waited patiently until she was comfortable before circling around and all but laying on top of her, head resting at her chest.

For the first time in weeks, the Princess was content. The bed beneath her was slightly lumpy, the covers were a bit scratchy, but the warm weight of the Alpha lying on top of her was relaxing. For a moment, all of her stress and worries, all of her troubles and doubts all faded away. There was a sort of ache left in her chest, however and it was both bad and good.

One of her hands crept its way up and found a soft patch of fur behind the Shifter's ears. Rubbing and scratching, she could hear a slight rumbling coming from the Alpha above her, almost like a purr. For the first time in what seems like forever, she felt the ghost of a smile—a real, genuine smile—on her face, and as she felt her eyes slowly close with sleep; she realized what that ache was. It was something she missed so dearly, because it has long since left her at such a young age. That ache? It was comfort. That ache? It was home.

ωΩω

Truthfully, there were many benefits in the form of a Shifter. One was the heightened senses, and the other was the ability of night vision. The second one helps a lot in certain… _particular_ situations that would even make the most straight edge people's toes curl. At that particular moment, the Alpha was glad he had that ability.

Jimmy had fallen asleep rather quickly, thankfully, because of the illness giving him an ample amount of time to just watch. The Beta was letting out cute, soft snores while constantly sticking his cute, little, pink tongue out to wet his lips. Green eyes roamed over the younger companion's face, from the messy mop of bedhead, to the relaxed muscles of his face. The Shifter couldn't help but find the flittering of dark eyelashes in midst of a dream to be so endearing.

Shuffling forward, the Alpha took a moment to scent the Pup. Jimmy's scent was similarly muted like a Beta, but… he couldn't help but pick up the light scent of… sweetness and a tang of iron—like blood? Before he could look around for the source, the body underneath rearranged itself and the Shifter found himself flipped over in a tight hold. Arms wrapped tight around his neck, a leg thrown over his body, the Alpha was stuck with his muzzle stuck in the crevice of the Beta's throat.

Scenting again, he couldn't help but feel a little weary. Well, he already suspected that Jimmy was lying about a lot of things, but who was he to judge? He wasn't so… _straight forward_ like he wanted to be, but he was on a mission—to find _his_ intended, and if that meant keeping secrets and hiding names, then so be it.

It was hard; and he means really, _really_, hard. Every day, every moment that he stays with the Beta, he gets that much more distracted from his objective, and he can't afford to get distracted. There was more than just fleeting attractions at stake and he knew it—believed it, but sniffing again at that underlying honey scent, it seemed to have just gone away like a wisp in the wind.

A quiet whimper brought the Alpha out of his thoughts. Licking at the Beta's neck, the both of them relaxed gently into the mattress, and for the rest of the night, he watched over his charge as he slept.

The illness seemed to fluctuate between getting better and worse over the course of a few days. Overtime, Jimmy would sometimes be coherent enough to carry on conversations and eat properly, and some days, he would just want to lay in bed and attempt to fall into a restless sleep.

Every night the Alpha would shift into the form of his wolf and keep the Pup warm, but in the day; he would walk around as a man and try to meet the Beta's needs.

Throughout the day, the Alpha would help the Beta to stand and walk around a little to keep his muscles from getting too stiff. Trips to the wash room were spent with the Alpha standing outside of the door while Jimmy would use the restroom privately and then come out slightly skittish. It was confusing behavior, and honestly he didn't want Jimmy to fall over into the latrine, but he respected his wishes and left it at that.

It was the same with bathing. When Jimmy wanted to take a bath, he tried his best to keep the Alpha out.

_"I don't need your help while I am_ bathing_, Henry! Just go and… eat or _do something_!" Jimmy would yell from the arch of the doorway, the Alpha stepping forward, grimacing at the name._

_"Don't tell me you're embarrassed? We're both guys, and plus; I don't want you passing out and drowning in the tub," he took another step forward closer to the agitated Beta. He must have been exuding strong pheromones if Jimmy's scrunched up nose said anything._

_"I'm _fine, _Henry. Just… go and have fun for a bit. I'll be okay by myself for a bit," he struggled to say. Taking a deep breathe to fill his lungs, a tender smile replaced the frown on his face. Jimmy placed a palm on his chest, pushing lightly. "Just for a bit, _Alpha_."_

_Arms held out to the side, he gave in. Jimmy calling him Alpha was stirring up inappropriate arousal in his gut, so with a sigh, he stepped back as the door closed in his face, turning to change before getting out of the room._

_Honestly, he was getting slight cabin fever, but as long as the Beta was getting better, he didn't mind. The Alpha couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself. If only Sammy could see him now, playing mother hen, acting like a mated Alpha, it was all too domestic. Changing into a set of light brown trousers and a green tunic, he slipped on his boots and covered himself in a layered cloak to stave off the harsh winter cold._

_Once stepping outside, the Alpha couldn't resist taking in a deep breath of fresh air. The cold nipped at the tips of his ears and nose and it bit into the tips of his fingers. Huddling into the warmth of his cloak, he set off and began to find different medicines and foods for the Beta left to bathe. While out, he also took the time to replenish their supplies and just look around to pass the time._

_When he did come back to the hotel room, Jimmy was replacing the bed sheets and covers with fresh ones, a bright smile on his face. The Alpha couldn't help the warm feeling looming in his chest; the thought that his _mate_ was _nesting_ for the two of them. _

_It was strange. In the past, the thought of mating with a Beta was never in his options, to be quite frank. Betas just never really did it for him. All a Beta was to him, was a warm body to share his bed for the night. _

_In his mind, Betas mated Betas, Alphas mated Omegas; that was the way of life. Alphas and Betas weren't uncommon, but the single thought repulsed him. But with Jimmy? That perspective was quickly dwindling, and he was beginning to question a future with the quiet Pup._

_Quickly shoving that thought aside, he scowled when he noticed the state of the Beta. His hair was still dripping, clinging and curling to the edges of his hair line with moisture. The Alpha growled, finding a towel and started rubbing the Beta's hair dry._

_"Stupid boy. You're already sick. Are you're trying to make it worse?" Only due to his enhanced Alpha senses was he able to pick up the quiet whimper let out by the boy. Removing the towel from Jimmy's head, he could see his eyes shut tight, moisture clinging to his eyelashes, face laced with pain. All the tension left the Alpha's body as he cupped the Pup's face. _Hot. Fever.

_Sighing, exasperated, he the younger one into an embrace, lightly pressing his lips to his crown._

_"C'mere." Picking Jimmy up, he gently placed him on top of the new sheets and tucked him in. Making sure he was warm enough, he quickly went downstairs to the bar to scout for food and drink. _

_Minutes later, the Alpha walked back in with a tray on his hip and saw that Jimmy was fast asleep. Putting the tray down on the tableside, he removed his clothes and eagerly climbed in to shift. _

_The process of shifting was always tricky. Shifting, he could feel the familiar yet alien ache of his flesh quickly ebbing away for a thick coat of golden fur. He could feel every bone and joint contorting, snapping in place for shorter limbs and motility. _

_His teeth would pull from his gums, lengthening, sharpening. Fingers and toes would curl, his nails ripping the skin around and growing into long, pointed claws. He could feel every moment that his spine twisted and pulled, all while hunching over as his body gradually took shape of a majestic canine. _

_It was always a process that he could never forget. Step, by every Godforsaken step._

_Tongue lolling out, the Alpha was left panting as the pain slowly melted away. He curled up, close to the feverish body and left his head on the Beta's chest watching. Closing his eyes, he waited for sleep to overcome._

_Sometime in the night Jimmy let out a loud sneeze, jolting the Alpha out of his comfort. Looking down to glare at the Beta, clothes and space were in place of a tiny, black mound of wolf pup. _Huh_, he snuffed. _Jimmy really is a pup, isn't he? _The Alpha looked down at the adorable ball of fur in amusement. _

_In comparison between the two, the ebony wolf looked almost like a new born, about the size of two of his Alpha paws together. But, he was helpless against how cute Jimmy really was. (If you were to ask him about it later, he would vehemently deny that he would _ever_ call someone 'cute'.)_

_Licking the muzzle of the pup, he went back and curled himself around the tiny, sleeping puppy, quickly falling back asleep. The next morning? Well, let's just say it didn't end well for him. He could've done with a morning without slaps and punches, but that was besides the point._

It was one of the later nights when Jimmy turned and unexpectedly asked the question of reason. "Why are you doing this, Henry?" The Alpha looked over next to him at Jimmy resting his head on his shoulder. He was currently feeding the Beta some hunter's stew, a concoction full of different vegetables and gamey meats; at least he could stomach solids again.

Taking a bite of his apple pie, he looked back down again making a face. "Doing what?" He asked, replacing his fork with picking up another spoonful of stew to feed the Beta.

"_This_. Feeding me, keeping me company… keeping me warm," he trailed off with what looked like a blush forming on his cheeks. The Alpha could only shrug, unsure as to how to answer.

"Guess you've just grown on me," he chuckled without amusement. Jimmy sighed heavily, pushing away from the Alpha's shoulder. Eyebrows furrowed, he watched as the Pup burrowed into the covers. "Why do you ask?"

A blue gaze flickered across his face, searching, hesitant. The Beta could only shrug so much on his side. The covers were muffling his voice, but he could still hear him clearly. "I appreciate it… I really do, but it's… weird. For as long as we have traveled together, not once have you _not_ bedded a—a _harlot _in each town."

Grimacing, he turned and asked incredulously, "_Really?_ Out of everything, _that's _your issue with this?" In his heart, the Alpha knew it wasn't brought up out of spite, but he couldn't help but feel a little hurt by her accusations.

It was true, despite his necessity to stop succumbing to his desires, he still had time. He knew he had to… _stay pure_, in a way… but he couldn't help it, not really… okay, that's a lie. He just really,_ really_ liked sex. So what? Sue him.

How could he answer? The only way he knew how, to twist it into something trivial, meaningless. Huffing humourlessly, he went back to the flakey pastry plated on his lap. "Well, no one's caught my eye just yet," he smirked, winking at the Beta. Jimmy nodded before turning to look straight at the wall, burrowing deeper in the covers signaling the end of the conversation.

Jimmy was right though. He hadn't looked at a woman with want ever since they had arrived to Perdition. Sure, he'd seen plenty of hot, willing Betas and Omegas, but they weren't what he actually wanted.

The conversation stuck with him. Even when the next night, Jimmy wanted to go to the dining room to eat dinner for once, sick of the room, he complied. He sat the Beta down into a booth before going up to the bar and ordering food and water. While he waited, a cute brunette traipsed her way up to him, flicking her hair behind her shoulder and slightly baring her neck. It was meant to be seductive, and with Jimmy's words ringing in the back of his mind, he figured _what the hell, I'm allowed to treat myself._

"Is that your mate, _Alpha_?" the woman asked with a slight tilt of her head towards the booth. Scenting properly, he knew that the woman was an Omega, a beautiful specimen at that. Glancing over to the side where she was pointedly looking, he smirked.

"Who, Jimmy? Nah, he's _just a friend._ We're just travelling through." With a growing expression, the Omega stepped forward into his space, one hand lightly gripping his hip while the other palmed at his chest. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

"Lisa. Yours?" She sucked in, chewing lightly at her bottom lip. The Alpha couldn't keep his eyes off of the way her teeth dug into the plump flesh.

"Henry," he winked.

"Well, Henry… Why don't you… _ditch your friend_, and spend the night with me?" She leaned forward, red stained lips just barely ghosting over his. Her scent was alluring, and he was tempted to close the small space by her warm breath puffing onto his lips. With the decision to lean forward made, they were interrupted with the innkeeper presenting two plates of food.

Lisa glared at the retreating innkeeper, and the Alpha almost rolled his eyes at the interruption before remembering that Jimmy was waiting.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Let me put this down, _then_ we'll talk." Picking up the food, he turned to see the table empty. Jimmy was gone.

"Shit," he cursed loudly. The plates clattered on the table where he hadn't realized he walked towards. Looking around, he couldn't see any figure resembling the Beta. He should've paid closer attention instead of paying attention with his knot. "Son of a bitch!" Eyes lingered, perusing the Alpha for his outburst.

Scrubbing his face with the palm of his hand, worry welled up in his chest. Jimmy was _gone_.

It had only been a minute, but the Beta took that minute as a window for escape. He _left_.

Scrambling around, he dropped a silver coin on the table before rushing up the stairs. He had to find him, and quick.

ωΩω

Castielle couldn't deny it. She was cold, annoyed, and hurt laced every nerve in her body. The wind was blowing furiously and all she had was the cloak over her shoulders and the clothes on her back that Henry, _thankfully_, made her wear down to the bar.

It was dark outside, and the Omega was walking behind alleyways to ensure that she wasn't being followed or trailed by the Alpha. She just couldn't handle being near him after that little show at the hotel. A feeling burned low in her gut, and she couldn't stop herself from sneering at the thought of that woman.

Physically, the Princess was feeling a lot better, but she was beginning to regret ever suggesting going down to eat for the night—not to mention what she had asked him the night before. The hatred for that woman was coiling tighter and deeper, so much that Castielle had to stop and brace herself on the side of a house just to be able to breathe properly.

Unshed tears burned beneath her eyelids and her lungs felt like they were collapsing. _Jealousy_. The word rang clearly in her head, the meaning not so much. Gabriel used to say it, but she never truly understood what the word meant. Not until now.

She was _jealous_.

But who was she to take away Henry's freedom to make love to a woman? Who was she to chain him down more than she already has, albeit unwillingly?

Castielle clenched her fist tight, fingernails digging sharply into the flesh of her palm. Bracing herself, she breathed in deep one last time before making her way towards the castle. It had been too long, and she was in need of company other than the Alpha who was by her side for many nights.

It was _disgusting. Shameful._ If it wasn't for the rattling coughs and the viscous fluids running down her nose, the Alpha wouldn't have been so careful and tender, and she wouldn't have felt her heart growing fuller and fuller every time she looked at him or felt his strong arms around her body.

Being an Omega was _disgusting_. All the years that she was taught to accept the secondary gender seemed to flit away in a moment's notice.

She now knew why people say what they say. She knew from firsthand experience—Omegas are needy and too dependent. All they can think about is submitting to an Alpha—to be a _bitch_ for the taking. Omegas were _pitiful_. _She_ was pitiful.

One thing Castielle knew for sure, however. She had completely changed in both mind and manners ever since she left. Henry? He was just fueling her metaphorical fire of rebellion. If anything, she couldn't recognize herself from any other civilian, let alone recognize herself in a metaphorical mirror.

Her change was something she was proud of, even though she would never admit it. She looked back and saw that she hated being the timid little Omega. If only Michael could see her now…

Castielle thanked _Oiad_ that her fever relented, that her body and joints had stopped aching as much. But, with a heavy heart, she found her feet approaching the castle's gates. Stepping forward, a knight kept his hand at bay, resting on the hilt of his sword. She figured with her suspicious appearance, anybody would feel the need for caution.

"Who are you?" the Knight asks. Looking up, Castielle could see a flash of yellow in the man's eyes.

"I need to see the King," she gruffly replies. Keeping her hood low against her brow. The Knight smiled sweetly at her, but behind the smile; she could see the man's irritation rising.

"Sorry, sweetheart; but the King seems to be taking his nightly bath before bed," he intoned a little too brightly for how late it was. "Anything you need to tell him, tell me and I'll let him know… in the _morning_," he cooed, bending forward to look under the hood.

Castielle decided she needed to pull out the royal card. As much as she hated it to begin with, she was thankful that she left a little pocket in the sleeve of her cloak to conceal her blade—the cloak being heavy enough to hide the added weight of the dagger.

"Tell him that the Princess of Caelum requests his presence." The Yellow Eyed man scoffed.

"Look here, sweetheart. Last time I checked … the Princess was missing. You're going to have to try a lot harder than that." Growling, Castielle ripped the hood off of her head, eyes glowing an ethereal blue in the cast of the moonlight.

Gaze piercing, Yellow Eyes stumbled backwards. Cloak whipping in the wind, Castielle reached in and pulled out the silver blade. Gripping the hilt tight, she presented the etchings of the blade to the Knight, fear evident in his eyes.

"No, it can't be," he stuttered. "A-Angel…" Mustering up the hardest expression she could, she dipped her head in affirmation.

"I trust that you will keep quiet? Lest I request Crowley to have your tongue," she spat. The Knight's distasteful eyes widened with fear into the night, but he quickly hid it with a change of face.

With a smirk, Yellow Eyes bowed low in respect. "I beg forgiveness, Your Highness. Azazel, at your service." Castielle only nodded in acknowledgement. Azazel looked to another soldier and nodded. The grating noise of gears turning signaled the opening of the gates.

Swinging his arm out obnoxiously, the Knight turned and looked over his shoulder. "Right this way, _Princess_." He walked ahead of her, passed the gates and up the pebbled path to the castle illuminated by the moon.

Everything was just as she remembered. The décor, the ambiance of the palace—it was all the same, but that was not the purpose of her visit.

She kept her gaze forward as she was lead to the main foyer of the castle. She stood in the middle of the hall, watching over her shoulder as Azazel bowed dramatically and dismissed himself.

It was quiet, silent as she waited—until she heard the sound of footsteps echoing through the ceilings. Whipping her head around, she glanced upwards. There, at the top of the stairs, dressed in his fine, blackened silks, accented with red cloth peeking out of his collar; a goblet of wine resting in his fingers like it belonged there. The man, seemingly tall above her, a scruffy beard donning his jaw, thinning hair, a slightly rounded stomach. The man who looks exactly the same as when she saw him last, standing tall, shoulders pulled back, chin raised high with such intent.

King Crowley.

"Hello, Pet." A seemingly permanent smirk on his face. "I've been expecting you."

* * *

><p>Liked it? Tell me what you thing with Kudos and Comments. (This includes constructive criticism. (They also motivate me to write more.))<br>Anyways, I am debating whether or not I should post every other week from now on... hmm, I'm still deciding.  
>Whatever, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.<br>Hope you liked this week's chapter, I'm glad if you do. If you don't, thanks for reading it anyways.  
>Thanks again, and have a good week.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7: He's Alive!

Oh no! Late post, sorryyyy. I have no excuse other than I was lazy. And to say this is a short chapter makes me sad! But don't worry, I'm back on track and I'll be posting TWO chapters next week to make up for my sorry ass!

This was sort of a fast thing. (I typed up like... 3k words last night alone.) So apologies for any mistakes, blahblahblah. This is unbeta'd, so yeah. Have fun, and OH. I Forgot... it wasn't supposed to happen like this but... sexy times... that's all I have to say.

Sorry, once again! -Hannah

* * *

><p>The castle was exactly as she last remembered it. Every room was garnished with black upholstery, every doorway was adorned with golden curtains swinging low in its arches, and dark crimson stained the walls. Looking around, the castle was exactly how Castielle envisioned Gehenna; and Crowley? He sits right on the throne.<p>

For anyone else, it would seem a bit too _grandiose_, but to the Princess, it represented the King perfectly. (Besides, it wasn't as if his throne was any worse than Michael's own.)

"Uncle Crowley," she breathed aloud. The man overhead just grimaced and rolled his eyes.

"You know… I _hate_ when you call me that." His Alpha red eyes raked over her small body, lingering on the messy mop of hair on her head. With a huff, he tilted his head to the side and turned his back, walking out of her limited sight.

Crowley walked the top floor of the foyer and down the left hall without looking backwards Castielle's feet felt like lead and her palms were sweaty, but that could also be the weight of her returning fever.

Taking a step, the Omega trudged forward, climbing up the steps. She peered through both ends of the hallways finding Crowley's black-clad backside disappearing into another room. Without hesitation, she kept walking, chasing after the alpha wolf into what looked like a study—and what a study it was. Stopping, she looked around the room in awe.

Beautiful cherry oak wooden floors matched the cherry oak bookcases that climbed the floor to the ceiling. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of books and tomes littered the walls leaving the wall spotless. A burning fireplace accented the center of the room with a grand crest of the McLeod family adorned directly above.

A small coffee table sat in the middle of the room, surrounded with lounge chairs, chaises and a long sofa, all with the signature upholstery as the rest of the castle. Castielle stared at the back of Crowley's head, taking another step forward. The Alpha was sitting patiently, holding onto a glass tumbler filled halfway with ice and a caramel coloured alcohol, the goblet of wine from before forgotten at the side.

Crowley was sat still in the middle of the couch, his eyes trailing after the Omega as she walked around, the door shutting behind her. He gestured with his eyes for her to sit. Following the command, she sat across from the Alpha, watching as he took a sip out of his glass.

Silence hung over their heads. The Omega shuffled in her seat, back straight and shifting her weight on either side. The heat from the flames seeped into her bones and she just wanted to melt completely into the cushions behind her.

The Alpha's eyes bore into her and it shot chills up her spine, effectively chasing away that feeling of comfort. She felt threatened, cornered.

"You smell like Squirrel," Crowley complained. His nose scrunched up in an expression of disgust, only confusing Castielle.

"Squirrel?"

"A _Winchester…_ Did you come here alone?" She nodded slowly, barely stopping in thought.

"Well… I came to Perdition with an Alpha… but his name is Henry Campbell. _Not_ Winchester." Fear crept into her mind, second guessing her Alpha companion; but she had no right to judge the Alpha or even to doubt. She hadn't been so truthful herself.

But to have had travelled alongside a Winchester the whole time? Surely, she would've heard news or rumours throughout the towns. A heavy weight pressed against her lungs, but it wasn't like the feeling before when she thought of the Alpha—it wasn't the warmth, the longing, the _jealousy_. It was _anger_, _betrayal_.

The night that Metatron admitted that he practically gave the Omega away, gift wrapped with a bow on top, to the Winchesters. The pain, the fear, the hurt just came rushing back in making it hard for her to breathe. If it wasn't for Hannah's help, she knew she would've potentially been shackled against her own will, naked and cold, bare for the eldest Winchester. Taking a deep breath, Castielle forced herself out of her thoughts, willing the wetness in her eyes away.

"Hmm… Campbell?" Crowley asked with a lift of his eyebrow, dragging the Omega back to the conversation.

"Y-yes. But… he _is_ from Lauregaea." Another moment of silence. There was an itch underneath the surface of her skin and Castielle was tempted to scratch, but she sat still with the weight of the Alpha's eyes on her face.

"Interesting," another sip. "Now, tell me. Rumour has it that… you've gone, well, _missing_." He blinked, almost calculatingly. "Would you like to clarify as to why _you_ are on _my_ porch, travelling with an _unmated Alpha_, like nothing could go wrong? Or are you just that stupid?"

Castielle frowned. How was she going to answer that without sounding like a desperate Pup? "I was sick," she muttered.

"You were—you were _sick_?" Crowley sneered incredulously. "Do you not realize how much trouble I'm in just by letting you in the door?" The Princess flinched at his accusing tone. "I should be turning you in."

"No!" She jumped out of her seat, kneeling at the Alpha's feet. "Please, you _can't_. Michael… Michael would _kill_ me."

The Alpha rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. "I must be off my rocker… Get up." Whining quietly, the Omega returned to her seat, chin tucked.

"I must admit, Pet. I don't know if I'm too fond of the new look." Castielle lifted up a hand and ran her fingers through, gripping a fistful of her shortened hair. Subconsciously mussing up the already artfully chaotic mess even more.

"Disguise," she muttered. The King rolled his eyes again, thinking if he kept at it, his eyes would permanently roll back behind his eyelids.

"Quite obviously. Now, tell me what I can help you with, Princess."

"Home… Is there any news?" The Alpha snorted into his cup before swigging down the rest of his drink.

"Michael and your megalomaniac of an Uncle are… let's just say that they're a little unhappy; _and_ they have been searching far and wide for you. Where were you going, anyways?" Crowley pointedly gazes at the young Omega.

"Providence. What about Abaddon?"

"Ah, Queen Bitch. What about her?" Castielle flinches at the word. She knew that the King wasn't against Omegas—hell, Naomi was an Omega, and almost everyone in the far corners of the world knew how he felt about her. He would fervently deny it, of course. But, Abaddon had been called that title for a years.

From what Castielle has heard, Queen Abaddon was the first Omega to hold the throne. She was an Omega by nature, but she could give an Alpha a run for their money. She is ruthless, heartless, and even downright dangerous; and people tucked tail and hid by the mere utterance of her name.

But it was not out of reverence, never out of reverence. It was simply out of fear for their lives. It was as if muttering her name was in itself a death omen, and if anything, that just made Castielle fear the worst.

"Michael told me about an army—a war. Is that true?" Crowley eyed the young Omega. In a way, he was put off by the puppy eyes that she was sporting. They were almost as bad as Moose's, but that was a whole different story. And as much as he does not… _dislike_ her, that look wasn't a way to win his favor.

Instinctively, he scowled at the Pup. "You're far too curious for your age, you know that..? And _yes_, it's true. Small rallies of troops have been sent out periodically. You've been missing for almost a full moon cycle, do you know that? Michael could have _my head_ on a chopping block just for talking to you."

A low growl escaped Crowley's throat, but his posture stayed the same. The King kept his composure, the only thing hinting away his irritation was his disgruntled scent.

"What about the Winchesters? Are they helping Caelum in battle?" Crowley snorted in amusement.

"I'm afraid not. A certain _transaction_ wasn't completed, if I remember it correctly. Squirrel's Omega wasn't delivered, so there was no treaty." Castielle felt her heart stop. She was at a standstill. The Omega was teetering between returning to Caelum and obediently turning herself into the Winchester's grip, or defying everything that her family had forced upon her and continue finding Gabriel.

"There's been… _rumours_," Castielle looked up.

"Rumours? What rumours?" The Alpha peered at the Omega, swirling his drink around almost methodically.

"Word is… a Winchester is out in the wind… to find his _mate_." It felt as if all the air in the room was sucked out, making it hard to breathe.

_"Excuse me?" _The Alpha furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"He left to claim his prize… wait—you had no idea, did you?" Castielle slumped in her seat, shaking her head silently.

"Bollocks. What have you been doing for the past month? Living under a rock? _Christo_…" The Omega glowered at the Alpha.

"I would appreciate it if you did not blaspheme in front of me, _Uncle_." Crowley snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Just like your mother," he mumbled under his breath. "_Squirrel_ is out finding _you_. How do you not know this?" Castielle frowned at the older man's accusing tone.

"I haven't been really… talking to people."

"Figures. Regardless, he volunteered to go out and find you… to salvage that half-ass attempt of a contract that your idiot of an Uncle conjured up. Better safe than sorry, especially with the Bitch on the loose."

Chills racked through the Omega's body, head beginning to pound again. The sickness was reappearing but Castielle had questions that needed answers.

"So the Winchester's have not been sending out soldiers?"

"None." Castielle let out a little growl.

"What about you?" The Alpha picked up a glass handle of whiskey, pouring it in his tumbler.

"What about me?" He looked up from his glass with a glare.

"Are you going to help?"

"No." Castielle stared at the Alpha quizzically.

"_No?_ Caelum would be destroyed! Are you going to just sit and watch?"

"_Ooh, mouthy. _Might as well enjoy the show," the Alpha smirked. Castielle clamped her mouth shut as tears sprung in her eyes. "It wouldn't be my _problem_, if you just stayed and followed orders."

The Omega kept her gaze on the floor, mouth shut tight. "Nothing to say, Pet? I have to say, you've changed quite a bit since I saw you last… quite the Rebel." Grimacing, she snuffed out of her nose and shifted in her seat.

"But… you're lucky I find you… _entertaining_ to say the least." The Omega snorted in retort.

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"Ooh, that _hurt_, Angel. If I didn't… I wouldn't have kept my ears open for you." Castielle's ears perked at that, brows pinched together, skeptical. The room was beginning to spin so she shook her head slightly, refocusing her eyes on the Alpha.

"About what?" Warmth blossomed from her chest and sweat was beginning to drip from her hairline.

"The Winchester boy isn't the only one out looking for you."

"What?" Pinching the corner of her tunic, she pulled back to let air circulate.

"Bounty hunters. There's a price on your head, Angel. And the Queen isn't happy."

"How would they find me? I haven't even presented, yet. I have no scent, there is no trail." The Alpha clicked his tongue, shaking his head slightly.

"Are you—?"

"Posing as a Beta, yes. I even have scent blocking soap." The Alpha nodded mutely.

"What about this _Henry_ that you're travelling with?" Castielle felt her cheeks warm up at the thought of the Alpha—but that could also be the fever. Scowling, she pushed away any thoughts of the handsome green eyed wolf. Now wasn't the time to be wistful about the soon-to-be stranger.

"He's pretending to be my Alpha."

"Good. Regardless," the Alpha stood from his seat and walked towards the fireplace. "Be careful. Walker and Heyerdahl are not ones to reckon with. They're good, but I trust that you will be out of harm's way after you leave."

"Have you heard from…" the Omega's voice tapered out. She fiddled with her fingernails as she peered up at the Alpha.

"Who? That little _pissant_ brother of yours? What about him?" Castielle watched the Alpha, wide-eyed and anticipating. "That's why you're going to Providence, isn't it? To find your brother. Well good news, doll—he's living a quiet life with a little Omega and he has no clue I have my eyes on him."

"Are you sure?" The Omega glided over the seat a little enthusiastically. Standing up suddenly, the room began to shift.

"Yes. Living with a _foreigner_. Her name is Kali." Excitement and adrenaline was running through the Omega's veins. "She runs a little apothecary and plays the role of _'doctor'_ in their little town."

Castielle couldn't believe it. She always believed that Gabriel was alive, but to hear it was true… Thank _Oiad_! To know that her brother was just a couple of day's rides away, she felt as if she was about to burst.

"He's alive," she breathed quietly. "I have to—crap." At the Alpha's questioning look, she groaned. "I have to go back and tell Henry. I have to go see Gabriel!"

Her vision began to swim, and she could hear Crowley chuckling.

"It's late, Angel. And I don't think you're in any condition to ride." The Omega waved away at his concern. There was no time to waste.

"I'm fine, _Uncle_. I just have to go back to the—" Castielle gripped at her temple, pressing down at her pressure point. "Inn. Back to the inn."

_Not now. I was getting better!_

Just her luck to be feeling sick once more. But then again, it was also Henry's fault for pushing her over the edge. Completely. Okay, just... _Semantics. Whatever._

"Take the night off. Continue your fiasco tomorrow before you pass out and vomit all over the floors. You're looking a little green." Castielle loosely shook her head, groaning at the familiar nausea she felt just days prior.

"I'm _fine._" Stupid Alphas, always thinking that they knew best. "Thank you for everything, but I must take my leave now." Bowing, the Omega turned swiftly towards the door. Suddenly, the room tilted over at an angle, and before she could register the fall, her head hit the corner of the table. Pain bloomed from the right side of her face and she felt her eyes slowly betrayed her.

The Princess could hear the faint, garbled sound of voices and the heavy sigh of the Alpha, but she didn't care. _This was it_. She was _dying_ and she couldn't even see Henry one last time. She was going to _die_ in the personal study of one Crowley McLeod and the only thought she had was about the Alpha. _Wow._

_Pathetic_.

As her vision slowly whirled black, a single tear rolled down against her cheek. For what, exactly? She really wasn't sure.

ωΩω

It was cold and windy and very late. Jimmy hadn't returned and the Alpha was beginning to worry. Meg was still in her stable, lazily grazing on some fodder in a raggedy manger, which meant that Jimmy was still in town. Now, exactly where, was the question.

At that moment, he was lying on the bed that the two had shared for the past several of days. It was dark and he tried his best to shut his eyes so the night could just pass. But, with his Alpha nose shoved into the fabric of the bed sheets, he was trying his best to not act like a lovesick puppy.

_Oh ho ho ho, love? Now where, in the living hell, did that come from? Shit._

It was beginning to bother him. This… _scent_ was beginning to bother him. Betas were usually muted. Like, completely. Some occasionally had an incredibly subtle scent, but Jimmy's scent in particular was just… _different_.

Jimmy's scent was relaxing. It smelled like something so _familiar_ but the Alpha couldn't place his finger on it. The aroma was so familiar, but not well placed in his mind enough that the scent was a mystery to him. It wasn't a bad scent—but that was the problem. There should be _no scent_.

The Alpha closed his eyes, shoving an arm underneath his head as a pillow and the other gently resting on his bare stomach. With every breath, his mind just registered the scent even more and it was getting harder to push away the thoughts of the missing boy out alone in the night.

Regardless, no matter how much he wanted to find Jimmy, it was too late and dark. There was no way he would be able to find the Beta without getting hurt—so wait it out he did.

After running out after Jimmy, searching for hours to come up empty handed, the Alpha forwent the night with the Lisa to try and get some rest for another early morning search. He was beginning to regret rejecting the presumably bendy Omega's advances for a night in an empty and cold bed.

The question rang in his head, though. _Why? Why did he run?_

He thought that he himself and Jimmy were making progress in their "relationship status," but he's already thought that _that_ was a poor assumption to make. They were _bonding_. What else are you supposed to call nude cuddling if not bonding?

"Whatever…" the Alpha muttered under his breath. _But what if…_ the Alpha's eyes shot open at the mere thought. He was torn between feelings of regret/guilt and annoyance/indignant.

Jimmy couldn't have been… _jealous_… could he? So what if Lisa was looking at him, it hadn't affected the Beta before. He was an _Alpha_, and he had certain _needs_. He was allowed to have some fun outside of taking care of the Beta.

Besides, he brought it up that one night of coherency anyhow. He put off the knot for so long, he was allowed to have a little indulgence for a night. But of course, the Alpha felt regret despite himself.

Flopping back down on the bed, he slammed his eyes shut and breathed in deep.

_That scent—what _is_ that?_

It was driving him crazy. He inhaled, letting the scent fill up and cloud his mind. He couldn't place his finger on it, but his dick evidently invited itself to the party in trying to figure it out, too. Warmth pooled in his gut and his breathing became heavy.

Opening his eyes, his vision adjusted to the lack of light and saw the growing bulge in his trousers. The Alpha grimaced, "_ugh_," mentally chastising his libido for not being able to control itself. Another breath and his erection was completely tenting his pants.

_Holy shit_, he gasped. He pinched the base of his arousal with a ring made with his thumb and forefinger, groaning at how good the minimal contact felt. Before he got too caught up in the relief, it was the bulge at the base that caught his attention.

It had been _years_ since he last popped a knot prematurely, like a Pup in their first rut, and it was all from the Beta's scent penetrating his nostrils.

_Fuck, Jimmy. What are you doing to me?_

The room was reeking of his musk. Alpha, pre-come, _lust._ If Sammy saw him, he wouldn't have lived past all the teasing he would've gotten.

_Bleh, stop thinking about Sammy when you've got your dick in your hand_.

Taking another deep breath, the Alpha slowly released the base of his erection, palming himself through his trousers. Pleasure shot through every nerve in his body and the Alpha had to bite down on his fist to muffle his moans. Squeezing his eyes tight, he ran his fingers along his outline before hurriedly pushing his bottoms to his knees.

His red cock sprang free, slapping against his soft belly and leaving a trail of _wet_. The head was an angry purple, steadily leaking pre-come and pooling on the smooth surface. Loosely gripping the shaft, he dragged his fist slowly up, milking his cock for more of the clear fluid to use as a lubricant.

The Alpha sucked in his bottom lip, pressing down with his teeth to keep quiet as his other hand reached down and fondled with his balls. This was different. Rarely did he ever knot one of his multiple bed partners, but to actually have a knot as he fucked himself into his fist was a different story.

Groaning, he tugged at his leaky, throbbing cock, thumbing at the slit as another clear bead of fluid dribbled out. His erection was hot and heavy in his grip, almost slippery—but it just wasn't the _right_ amount.

With every drag, the Alpha pushed up against his planted feet and pressed into the tightness imagining that he was slowly being ridden into the bed below him. He's imagining that it was Jimmy on his lap, flush and sweaty, rotating his hips _just right_, chasing his pleasure—finding the right angle for that _one spot _that he knew was there. Riding him like he was racing on Meg, riding him like he was born for it.

He imagined the Beta pushing the Alpha down with his small hands, clawing down his chest, moaning in a way that it should be illegal, moaning louder than any other harlot he'd ever been with in the past. He could just envision the _tight, wet,_ _heat_, engulfing his cock like he was starving for it, the look on Jimmy's face as he sinks down with every inch.

Eyes blown black with a tight ring of gold staring down at eyes blown black with a ring of Alpha red. The smaller of the two muttering little encouragements in his ear every chance he can when his mouth wasn't latched onto a patch on his skin.

_"So good, Alpha. So good for me." _

_"Fuck me, _breed_ me."  
>"You're so big, Alpha. Fill me full.<em>"

The Alpha gasped inwardly when he twisted his fist on his way down to his knot.

He thought about every breathy whimper that would be pulled out with every movement, every kiss. Whenever they could, he would reach up with his hand and drag the Beta down with a grip on his nape. He would fuck his mouth with his skillful tongue all the while running his hands through his already tousled hair.

When he knew that Jimmy was close, the Alpha would reach down and grab the Beta's cute, little cock and tug at it with every rock of his hips until he spills over and becomes pliant, then he would grip his hips tight and fuck into the Beta with vigor where he would spill into. To _breed_ his _mate_.

With a shout, the Alpha spilled over. Come splattered across his chest and his belly. He lied there naked and sweaty, dirty with his vision white and blinded. His knot swollen and with every jostled movement, his sensitive cock would just spill over some more. With his muscles loose and feeling like jelly, he couldn't really give a rat's ass about the mess.

The wolf couldn't remember the last time he had an orgasm that intense. Provided the thought, he promptly passed out. The last thought in his mind as his world faded into the darkness.

_Fuck_.


End file.
